


Samsie Love Story

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Deployed AU, F/M, Gen, Stanley Lawrence, Stephen Lawrence, ask-joeydrewstudios, samsie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: A love story in the ask-joeydrewstudios AU. Music director Sammy Lawrence has fallen head over heals on a certain voice actress named Susie Campbell. See this young love blossom into something beautiful and fluffy!





	1. First Date

Sammy Lawrence never cracked a smile in his life, he might of, but no one at Joey Drew studios asked. He's always in his office coming up with a new song for Bendy's show with a cigarette in his mouth.

The only time anyone at the studio saw Sammy show sign of emotion was when the actress, Susie Campbell passed by and went to talk to him about Alice or how everything was coming along.

"Hey, Susie." Sammy said. The actress turned around and faced the music director.

"Yes Sammy?" Susie asked. God, her smile and hair always made Sammy blush, though his blush wasn't opaque, and you have to look really close to see it.

Sammy wanted to ask her out, but was silent and nervous, so he just smiled and said, "Good luck today." He said.

Susie smiled her eyes narrowing knowing what Sammy wanted to ask. "Thanks." She said as she walked off to record. Sammy sighed in a romantic way.

Suddenly, Susie came back and knocked on Sammy's door. Sammy quickly opened the door to see Susie again smiling. "Susie? Did you forget anything?" He asked.

Susie smiled. "I do believe I did." She said. Clearing her throat she smiled at Sammy. "How would you like to go out on a date with me Friday night?" She asked.

Sammy stood in shock. Did he hear Susie right? She is asking him on a date. "A-Are you doing this right now?" Sammy asked feeling embarrassed.

"Well we both know you weren't going to say anything." Susie said folding her arms.

Sammy sighed, "Fine." He said.

Susie smiled and hugged Sammy. "Good, I'll be at your house Friday night." She said heading back to the recording booth. Sammy gave a small smile and walked into his office to do more song writing. Sammy then turned around and saw

Wally and Bendy smiling at him, Sammy glared seeing they saw and heard everything. "Go away." Sammy growled. Bendy and Wally sink down to the ground to hide their snickering.

Friday came and Sammy was at home putting on his dark blue suit as he looked at himself he smiled, blushing nervously about how this date will go. Will he mess up in front of Susie? What if he got angry? He didn't know! All of this made him grabs a cigarette. But, before he could light it, someone knocked on his door. "Coming!" He yelled. He opened the door and almost felt fainted seeing his date.

Susie was wearing a dark blue dress for their date, and wore black sandals. She opened her eyes, which sparkled with the night sky.

"W-Wow." Sammy said at a lost for words seeing Susie so beautiful. "Y-Your so. So." Yep he was a lost for words.

"Beautiful?" Susie asked smiling at her date.

Sammy chuckled, blushing harder then ever. "Y-Yeah." He replied. Sammy took her hand, and two went off on their date.

The two started their date eating at a restaurant; they didn't talk as much since to them it felt like talking during their break except they don't have Wally around asking them stupid questions. Their food was great and they were actually pleased they got to enjoy a meal without the janitor around.

After they ate, Susie and Sammy went out for a walk. The actress then led Sammy out to the park. "Wow," Sammy whispered. He was surprised to see the local park was gorgeous at night.

"You never been to the park at night before?" Susie asked. "I'm always here clearing my mind out, or practicing my lines here." She said, surprised Sammy never been here at night.

He chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Well I've been to the park, but I get my work done here too in the day time." Sammy said showing confidence.

Susie laughed at his joke, and realized she held Sammy's hand. The two released their faces were close and were blushing hard. "Oh, s-sorry." Susie apologized.

"Yeah sorry." Sammy said at the same time.

Sammy and Susie had a silent awkward moment with one another, and Sammy was ready to pull out a cigarette to smoke due to the awkwardness. However, before he can light the cigarette and put it in his mouth, he felt another thing touch his lips.

It was Susie's lips, and she kissed him.

Sammy was in shock, but he closed his eyes slowly dropping the cigarette in the process and kissed Susie back. Sammy let go and felt dizzy from the kiss, he almost fainted on his back, but Susie grabbed his hands, and the two fell together, with Sammy on top of her. Sammy and Susie looked at each other for a bit, till something surprising happened.

Sammy started laughing.

Susie sat there in shock, but slowly smiled and started to laugh together with Sammy. Susie got up and hugged Sammy tight. "I never knew you laughed." Susie said.

Sammy was calming down from his laughter as he stared at Susie who was smiling and blushing under the moonlight. Sammy looked next to him and saw a daisy, and put it in Susie's hair. Sammy's eyes sparkled, hearing his heartbeat faster. "My mom told me, that if you see a daisy it glows in the moonlight."

Susie blushed and looks at her, now boyfriend, I guess with a smile. "Is it glowing right now?" She asked.

Sammy smiled nodded as the moonlight reflected the flower making Susie, literally an angel. "It does." He said as he kissed her again.


	2. In the Rain

Weather was never a problem at the studio. Unless it was snowing then they're screwed. However, it was a rainy day so everyone decided to go home since the storm could cause road problems. Susie ran for the bus station to catch the bus for home, but the bus left without her.

"Excuse me?" Susie asked the man at the desk. The man looked at her, "when will the next bus come?"

The man shook his head, "I'm sorry sweetheart, that was the last bus today due to the storm."

Susie sighed and gave a small smile. "Okay thank you." She said as she left the station. She saw the dark clouds above her, and felt a few raindrops land on her. She sighed, hoping she could walk home in this weather. She stopped walking when the raindrops stopped landing on her head and saw a black umbrella over her, being held by her boyfriend, Sammy. "Sammy?" She asked

Sammy gave a small smile as he too was under the umbrella. "I saw you, and let me guess miss the bus?" He asked.

Susie nodded. "Yeah." She replied. The two touched hands on the umbrella when the wind came and the rain and wind mixed to almost push Sammy and Susie off their feet. The two blushed and looked at each other in the eyes. They turned away and smiled.

"Susie, I'm not too far from the studio, want to head to my place till the storm passes?" Sammy asked.

Susie smiled and hugged Sammy tight, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cheered. She hugged her love so tight the two fell into a puddle getting each other wet and muddy. Susie covered her mouth in shock, but felt relieved when she saw Sammy laughing, making her laugh too.

Though their laughter ended when the sound of thunder appeared. The two knew this was their time to get out of there and into somewhere indoors.

The couple made it to Sammy's house and just in time for the worst part of the storm. The two quickly went in and sighed in relief seeing they made it. Sammy and Susie looked each other and saw they were wet and muddy from the puddle they landed earlier. They shared another laugh seeing how ridiculous they both looked.

"Never thought I see a girl be interested in getting dirty." Sammy said closing the umbrella and putting it away. He went to the bathroom to get a towel for himself and Susie.

Susie smirked giving a chuckle. "And I'm surprised to see you not snap after putting you through a muddy mess" She said.

Sammy chuckled as he used his towel to wipe the mud from his face, and threw another towel at Susie, who caught it and wiped the mud and rain from her as well. "You're my girl, I would never get mad at you." He said putting the towel around him.

Susie blushed and smiled, she liked it when Sammy called her 'his girl.' The two spent the rest of the storm sitting on the couch, Susie watched the rain pour down in buckets as Sammy was just sitting down looking at the newspaper. What made it weird he wasn't drinking or smoking like he would always do. "This is new." Susie said breaking the silence.

Sammy looked up at her giving a small chuckle. "What?" He asked himself.

Susie chuckled as well. "No smoking, no drinking this time? Did you break the habit, or are you trying to show me you can last a day not trying to do your main routine." Susie said.

Sammy chuckled. "Well today I was going to get some cigarettes, by the store I buy them from closed due to this weather." He explained. Susie smiled and giggled. "And my liquor is back at the studio, but there is only a little left, not enough for me to drink, so you can say I'm going to try and last one day without drinking or smoking." He explained.

Susie smiled. "Well don't worry, sugar," she said. Susie then surprised her love with a quick kiss on the lips. "You can make it one day." She said giving a giggle.

Sammy sat their in shock, blushing like a tomato as her girlfriend giggled. Sammy shook it off and smirked, surprising his girl with a kiss, pouncing her on the couch. The two kissed for a minute as the thunder removed them from each other. The two smiled, closing their eyes, snuggling to each other the rest of the stormy night.

Susie was the first to wake up she stretched and saw Sammy was still snuggled to her. She looked at the window and saw it was around 4:30 to 5:00 in the morning, and the storm was passed. All that was left were a few clouds and lots of puddles. Since today was Sunday they didn't have to work till much later in the day, so she had enough time to head home, shower, get dressed and head off to work. But Susie smiled and wanted to surprise Sammy.

When Sammy woke up, he felt something weird. He got up and saw Susie was gone. "Susie?" He asked. He rubbed the back of his neck, and felt a piece of his hair missing. Quickly, he ran to the bathroom and saw Susie tied his hair up with one of her hair supplies. Now that he knew it was Susie who did this act, he wanted to know where she was.

His question was answered when he heard someone giggling from behind his couch. He smirked and walked towards the couch seeing Susie giggling at her boyfriend's new hairstyle. "You had to mess my hair up did you?" He asked.

Susie's giggles ended in laughter seeing her love in a new hairstyle. She thought it was adorable, and just kept on laughing. To Sammy he would be mad, but he was happy to see someone he cared about smile.


	3. Susie's Old Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie's Ex-boyfriend comes back.

When Sammy started dating Susie he always wondered if she had any past love interests. Her response was yes. A year before working at the studio she was in a relationship with someone named Eddie, who was handsome and came from a very rich family. However, he was abusive and a jerk. Hearing this made Sammy's blood boil.

"I can't believe a man could treat you like that!" Sammy yelled.

Susie nodded. "It wasn't just the abuse, he only dated me because I was just some girl to have around, and that he-" Susie cut off looking down as a mixture of anger and sadness where in her eyes.

Sammy got worried and put his arms around her. "What did he try to do to you?" Sammy asked.

Susie looked up at Sammy and gave him a look. Sammy saw the look and knew what Susie was talking about. He hugged Susie tight and rubbed her back as his anger was boiling by the second, he knew that this Eddie guy try to force her into something she wasn't ready for. Susie silently sobbed on Sammy's chest, hugging him tightly.

The next day at work, was a bit of a surprise. Sammy had Susie inside his office telling her about a song she wrote for Alice and wanted to give her a sneak peek like always. But, it was cut short when Wally came running in with a black eye.

"Wally!" Sammy and Susie yelled. Susie was surprised Sammy was worried for Wally. The two never got along, but Susie always saw Wally as a little brother figure that needs love and protection.

"Wally what did you do?" Sammy asked. He wondered if anyone at the studio got upset with Wally's shenanigans and punched him.

Wally started to calm down and looked at the music director and his girlfriend. "I did nothing, some tall guy came into the studio asking for Susie. I told him you were busy, and then my life flashed before my eyes!" He yelled.

Susie was in worry and looked at Sammy then back at Wally. "What did he look like?" She asked.

"He had blonde hair and wore a tux." Wally said, remembering what he had about the man that punched him.

Susie put her hand over her mouth, knowing who it was who punched Wally. Sammy looked at her and glared at the door. "Susie you and Wally stay into my office, I'll deal with Mr. Jerkwad." He growled as he left his room to look for Eddie.

Susie got worried for her love and kept Wally in the office as she went to find Sammy. It felt like hours to find Sammy, but she finally found him face to face with her ex, Eddie. "Sammy!" Susie yelled running to her boyfriend.

"Susie?" Sammy asked seeing her run to him, and holding to his arm tight.

"Ah, my little doll, I was wondering where you are?" Eddie asked. Sammy and Susie glared at the man.

"I moved on Eddie!" Susie yelled. "No go before we have to call authorities!" She yelled.

Eddie chuckled and shook his head. "But I can't leave without you." He said. Eddie grabbed Susie arm, tightly, and pulled her away from Sammy.

Sammy glared at the attitude this man was giving to Susie. "Let. Her. Go." He growled.

Eddie chuckled holding Susie tight as she struggled to be free. "Or what?" He asked. Sammy growled and tried to punch Eddie, but he stepped out of the way, making Sammy trip.

Sammy fell face first to the ground, but shook it off. He tried to stand up, but felt pain run through his hand. When he fell he landed on his hand, spraining it.

Eddie laughed at Sammy. "Wow, for someone who is protective and scary you're just a weakling." He said.

The word 'weakling' played through Sammy's head over and over again. Sammy frowned and looked down as Eddie chuckled at Susie's new boyfriend.

Susie saw the pain Sammy was in, and did something that no girl could ever did. She bucked him in the balls, making him let go and her running to Sammy. "Sammy, are you okay?" She asked. Sammy didn't look at her, and slowly nodded. She glared and faced Eddie. "I DUMPED YOUR SORRY ASS BECAUSE YOU'RE ONE OF THE MOST PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR A MAN I'VE EVER SEEN, YOUR ATTITUDE TOWARDS WOMEN IS DISGUSTING AND I WOULDN'T BE CAUGHT DEAD WITH THE LIKES OF YOU" She yelled.

Her yell was so loud everyone from the studio came up to see what was going on. Eddie stayed on the ground in shock. Sammy stared at his girl in pure shock. Susie turned around and faced her love giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You did your best." She said.

Sammy blushed and smiled at his girl. She grabbed his unhurt hand and took him to the infirmary to heal him, and Wally.

Eddie glared and tried to attack the two from behind, but was pinned down by Henry and Norman. The two held him tight, as they dragged him out of the building, hoping they would never see his sorry ass again.

At the infirmary, Wally had an ice pack for his black eye and Susie was wrapping a bandage around Sammy's injured hand. "There, this might help just don't use it too much." She said.

Sammy looked at the bandaged hand and smiled. "Thanks." He said.

Susie blushed and kissed Sammy on the cheek again. She gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. "Sammy?" Susie asked. Sammy looked at her, "when Eddie called you week, what happened to you back there?" She asked.

Sammy looked down and gave a smile. "I-Its fine, Susie, don't worry about it now," He said giving her a kiss on the lips. "What matters is, your safe."

Susie smiled and hugged Sammy. She wanted to know if Sammy was okay after what happened, but he was right. All that matters, she was safe.


	4. Nightmares to Dreams

Sammy and Susie were in the office laughing and enjoying each other's company, as they were laughing and having fun, the felt the ground shaking. IT stopped after a few seconds and they looked at each other worriedly. Suddenly, they heard a pipe burst next door, quickly, the opened the door to see ink splurging from one of the pipes.

"I-Its okay. Its just one pipe," Sammy said. Then another pipe burst and then another one. Sammy and Susie held each other, and in split second the ink rose to their feet. "RUN!" Sammy yelled.

The two held hands as the ink pipes started to burst one by one. Sammy looked for the exit, and sure enough he found it. He ran to the door and opened it, but the weight of the couple and the ink made the floor break open.

Quick thinking, Susie pushed Sammy out of the way as she fell down to her death, as Sammy watched in pure horror.

"SUSIE!" Sammy yelled being jolted awake. He was breathing heavily looking around to see the studio not flooded with ink and that Henry was right next to him.

"Sammy?" Henry asked. Sammy turned around to see the animator, looking at him in worry. "Are you okay?"

"Henry?" Sammy asked. Suddenly, he grabbed Henry's shoulders and pulled him close to him to make eye contact. "Where is Susie?!" He yelled. The dream got him so worried, he needed to know the whereabouts of his girlfriend.

"Sammy. Sammy." Henry said removing, Sammy's hands off his shoulders. "Susie is fine, she left."

"L-Left." He said. Tears started to form from his eyes. Did his dream come true, did Susie, die?

"What I mean was, she left early for a doctor's appointment, you were passed out by the time she walked out the door." Henry explained.

Sammy sighed wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Oh, t-that's good." He said.

"Did you have a nightmare about Susie?" Henry asked. He felt worried for his co-worker and wanted to talk to him. He knew Sammy wasn't the talking type, but he wasn't going to just let him be in pain.

"Yeah." Sammy said. He sighed and decided to tell the whole dream, beginning to end about the whole thing.

Henry sighed and put his hand on Sammy's shoulder. "Sammy, it was just a dream," He said, hoping Sammy would feel better, but it didn't. Sammy got up and put the stuff in his brief case.

"I'm just going to go home now." Sammy said as he walked out of the door. Henry nodded seeing Sammy needed some time to rest. He watched him leave the studio, and once he was gone went to Joey's office to make a phone call.

Once Sammy was at home he looked at the music sheets to read over to take his mind off the dream. Sadly, it wasn't working and only making him more stressed. Then he heard someone knock on the door. "Coming!" He yelled. Once he opened the door, Susie went up to hug him. Sammy was shocked, but he smiled and hugged her back seeing she was okay.

"Your okay! Your okay!" Sammy cheered. He looked into Susie's eyes and kissed her on the lips.

Susie giggled and kissed her boyfriend back.

"B-But why are you here?" Sammy asked letting go from the kiss.

Susie chuckled, and grabbed a small bag coming inside the house. "Henry called me earlier and told me about your little dream about me." She said.

Sammy blushed and looked down at embarrassment. Susie giggled and hugged him, "Hey don't feel embarrassed," She said. "I'm surprised you care for me."

"Of coarse I care for you, Susie, I love you." Sammy said blushing.

Susie's eyes sparkled and she hugged Sammy tight. "Sammy, I love you too." She said. Sammy smiled and hugged Susie tight.


	5. Toy Train

It was break time, and Susie decided to take the time to shop around before heading back to work. She only had 20 minutes, so she had to make it quick before taking the bus back to the studio. During her shopping she saw a toy store, and in front was a small toy train.

The train was rusted, but you can still see the color on it. The wheels were red, the caboose was blue, and the rest of the train was yellow with green windows.

Susie smiled, and remembered seeing that train somewhere.

Flashback:

Susie and Wally were helping clean Sammy's office. Apparently, Bendy lost his teddy bear and spent the whole day, trashing Sammy's office to look for it. Bendy finally found it, and it was in Wally's closet.

Since Sammy was with Norman, Wally and Susie had to quickly clean Sammy's office before he notices and decides to yell at Wally.

When Susie was cleaning she found some pictures of Sammy. One in particular was Sammy, around the age of 7 holding a train in his hand. "Aww."

Wally was confused and went next to the actress. "What is?" He asked. Susie showed Wally the picture, and he smiled.

"Aww. That is adorable." Wally said. Susie smiled, and put the photo back where it belongs. The two continue to clean up. By the time Sammy came, the whole office was back to normal. He also never questioned, Wally and Susie being together alone in his office.

End of Flashback

Susie smiled remembering where she saw this particular train and went inside the store to look at it more.

"Like it?" An older voice said. Susie turned around and saw a middle aged man at the counter.

Susie nodded. "It almost looks like the same train, my boyfriend used to have." She said.

The older man goes up from the counter and grabbed the train from the window and handed it to Susie. "Oh, a-are you sure?" She asked.

The older man nodded. "It wasn't mine, my son found it as a child and I've been looking for its owner." He explained.

Susie was delighted the owner giving her the toy train. She put it on the counter and went to go pay for it. "How much?" She asked.

The man chuckled. "No need to pay, its lost, it just needs go to its owner."

Susie was even more delighted hearing the offer. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" She said. She carried the train and went off with it back to the studio.

When Susie got back to the studio, she had enough time to fix up the train and give it to Sammy. She went to Henry's office, and knocked. Henry turned around and smiled. "Hello, Susie." Henry said.

"Hey Henry, do you have the paint bottles from last week when the kids from the fieldtrip came?" Susie asked.

Henry opened the drawer from his desk and saw different colors of paint and a few paintbrushes to dip the pain in. He grabbed them all and handed them to Susie. "Here you go!"

Susie smiled holding the paints. "Thank you!" She said running off.

Susie was already gone, and Henry quickly had to ask her why she needed the paint. "Susie! Where are you going with the paint!?" He yelled. But, Susie was long gone, and didn't have a chance to respond to Henry.

Susie went back to her office and spent the time re-painting the train to its former glistening shine. It took half n hour, but it was worth it when she saw the final touches. "There." She said.

Much later, Sammy came to his office and saw something covered on his desk with a card on it. At first he thought it was Wally or Bendy playing a joke on him, but once he saw the card, and who wrote it, he smiled.

"Susie? What did you give me?" He asked himself. He removed the cover, dropping it afterwards as he saw what was on the desk.

It was the toy train he lost as a child. This train was a Christmas present from his parents One day he was playing with it when a young kid took it from him, and he never saw it again.

Sammy felt like tearing up seeing his old childhood memory right there in front of him.

Susie smiled from the distance and quietly tiptoed her way out, only to trip and fall, which caught Sammy's attention.

Sammy put the train down on his desk, and smirked when he saw who tripped. Susie looked up and chuckled embarrassed that she fell. Sammy chuckled and helped her up. "Thank you." He said. "How did you find it?"

Susie smiled. "I just did my daily break, walking around and I saw the train and well..." She stopped when she realized she had to tell Sammy she saw a photo of him as a kid.

"You found a picture of me as a kid didn't you?" Sammy asked.

Susie giggled and kissed Sammy on the cheek, as an answer for "yes." Sammy smiled back and kissed her on the lips as another "thank you."


	6. Susie's Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first time I actually wrote a song for any of my fanfics. I may sometime in the future sing this and it will be on my Youtube Channel. If you would like to sing along, sing to the song Irony by Vocaloid

Susie always wondered how hard it was doing Sammy's job writing music. When she asked him he did a long powerful speech about it, that almost lasted half their break.

Susie shook it off as nothing, and decided to write a song herself. However, after sitting on her desk with the script next to her, she came up with nothing. Her schedule now was working on her lines, and writing her song.

She sighed thinking she wanted to give up, but she remembered the speech Sammy gave her and went with it. Suddenly, she thought of a lyric and wrote it down. Susie thought the best was is to remember all the times she spent with Sammy and wrote it as a song.

After a day she finally had her song, and smiled hugging it.

"Sammy?" Susie asked.

Sammy looked at his girl, taking his sip of coffee. "Yes?" He questioned.

"Can I borrow the piano after recording later?" She asked.

"Uh sure, why?" Sammy asked. Susie didn't answer and hugged her boyfriend.

"Thank you!" She cheered and went off to the recording booth.

"What's with Susie today?" Henry asked. Sammy just shrugged not knowing either.

Susie went to the piano and started pressing the keys hoping to find the right tune.

No matter what the day brings

We always have fun you and me

Walking along the same old street

To the studio doing the same routine

Your music and my voice

Makes a melody that never ends

I want to tell you how I feel

But all I have to show you

Is this love song

The weather is always sunny with you

No matter if it's the rain or the snow

The cool breeze makes me blush

And the sun makes you smile

The seasons our fairytale story

The flowers always in bloom when you're passing them by

You call me a daisy and

I smile as the sunlight shines upon the sky

Your anger and my kindness

Mix together

Lighting up a flame

Brightening up a spotlight

Making the light appear

Over the black ink background

Your heartbeat is like an ongoing song

Playing on repeat

Every time I'm holding you

Everyday it's the same thing

Boyfriend and girlfriend

I dream of us being together

Forever

Do you share the same dreams as me

Everything about you makes me smile

Over and over constantly

I have is this love song for you

Your anger is a shield to me

Protecting me from the harm

Darkness

Sadness

And Trouble

Every little problem I have

I'm strong I can protect myself

No matter what will be in our way

I may be bubbly

But I'm still brave

So don't worry about me

Day and night

I always think of you

I don't know how long

This will be running in my mind

Till you speak to me

Time feels like it just stopped

Or was it my heart

That stopped

I don't know

What is wrong with me

Everyday it's the same thing

Boyfriend and girlfriend

I dream of us being together

Forever

Do you share the same dreams as me

Everything about you makes me smile

Over and over constantly

I have is this love song for you

Do you love me?

Please let me know?

If you're not saying anything let me speak

Everyday it's the same thing

Boyfriend and girlfriend

I dream of us being together

Forever

Do you share the same dreams as me

Everything about you makes me smile

Over and over constantly

I always wanted to say I love you

Susie stopped playing catching her breath.

"Wow." A familiar voice said through the door. Susie turned around and saw Sammy standing there smiling. He stood there the whole time she was singing.

Susie blushed looking down. "Y-You heard the whole thing?" She asked.

Sammy smiled. "Not just me, but whole studio." He said opening the door to see the whole studio and the toons smiling, some tearing up from Susie's song.

Susie chuckled feeling embarrassed about her song. Sammy smiled and sat next to her on the piano bench. "I thought it was good, you know how to write music." He said.

"Well I did learn from the best." She said, eye to eye to Sammy. Sammy smiled and hugged her. "Can you play it again?" He asked.

Susie smiled. "I will," She stopped eyeing the rest of the workers, "unless we got some privacy?" She asked.

"Oh sorry." Joey said. "Back to work everyone!" He yelled, which made everyone, except for the lovebirds go back to work.


	7. Chocolate Cake

During the early hours of the morning, Susie took out some stuff from the kitchen and was baking. Today was Sammy's birthday, and he didn't want anyone at the studio to celebrate a big party like most of the workers did on their birthdays. So Susie thought of making him a cake, that everyone could have and still get their work done.

It's not for say a party, but just enjoying chocolate cake with some co-workers and her boyfriend.

The timer went off, and Susie wore her oven mints and took out the chocolate cake. She smelled the chocolaty aroma and smiled. Once it cooled she decorated with chocolate frosting, put a few cherries on the top of the cake, and wrote Happy Birthday Sammy in blue icing. "Perfect." She said. Susie put the cake in a box closed it up and went off to the studio.

When she got there, she had to make sure Sammy or anyone wasn't around to see the cake. Susie knew everyone would want a slice of the cake before break, and has to keep it safe. She looked around before heading to break room and sighed seeing it was Joey and Henry.

"Morning Susie." Henry said, sipping his coffee.

Susie giggled. "Morning Henry." She went to the fridge and put the cake inside. "Could I ask you two a favor today before break?" She asked.

Henry and Joey looked at each other and smiled. "Sure, what is it?" Joey asked.

Susie sighed. She explained today was Sammy's birthday and despite him saying no party she thought it didn't hurt to bake him a cake that the group would all share.

"Aww, that's sweet of you." Henry said.

Susie chuckled. "Thanks. However, the problem is. Bendy and Wally might come for this cake, so I'm hoping you two could keep them away from the break room till break time?" She asked.

Joey put his arm around Susie, "Susie, don't worry I'll make sure to keep Bendy in my office." He said.

"And I could distract Wally for a while." Henry stepped up.

Susie smiled and hugged the guys. "Thank you so much you two." She let go and went out the room. "I have to get to work see you guys later." She said.

"Later!" The guys yelled.

Susie went to the booth and looked through her script, but her mind wondered though her cake being worried Wally and Bendy would eat it. However, she also needed to focus her job as well and not worry.

Speaking of Wally and Bendy, Henry and Joey stayed true to their word. Joey spent the day talking to Bendy and making him pose in weird ridiculous costumes to pass the time. Then afterwards, to make it not suspicious he made Bendy listen to Sammy's music, which Sammy didn't mind this time because Joey was around.

Henry and Wally were just talking as Henry was sketching and doing designs. Wally even asked Henry questions about many things.

Susie went to check and saw Joey and Henry did what they promised and smiled giving off a sigh of relief. "So what's with the sigh?" Sammy asked, sneaking up to his girlfriend.

Susie squealed, giggling hugging Sammy. "Hi there birthday boy." She said leaving him a kiss.

Sammy smiled and blushed. "Thanks." He said.

Susie giggled. "I have a surprise for you, during the break." She said.

Sammy rolled his eyes and let his girlfriend go. "I told you no parties." He said.

"Its not a party." She said. "I brought over a little surprise that you, since it's your birthday and all and no birthday is the best without a gift." She explained.

"True." Sammy said.

Susie giggled. "That is why during the break later, I have the best surprise for you!" She said.

Sammy chuckled. He always loved when Susie got excited. At first he thought it was childish, but as time went on he found it cute. "Alright. I'll see the surprise." He said. Susie smiled and hugged Sammy again. "But I'll do it, if you head to the booth, you're in, in 5 minutes."

Susie smiled and nodded. "Got it!" And she ran off in a hurry.

Susie finally got done with her recording, and afterwards ran off to find the other workers. She whispered in their ears and they all went to the break room. Susie then went to her bag and took out a blue handkerchief.

Sammy was out the door ready to go on his break when Susie blindfolded him. "Susie! What are you?" He asked feeling upset.

"It can't be a surprise, if your not blindfolded." She said. Susie grabbed Sammy's hands and took him up too the break room. "Okay where here now."

"Susie! I know my way to the break room, you don't have to-" Sammy was cut off when his blindfold was removed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY!" Everyone in the studio cheered.

"Happy birthday my love." Susie said holding a box. She placed it on the table and opened it revealing a big chocolate cake.

"Is that why you kept us away from the break room!" Bendy and Wally yelled at the same time to Henry and Joey. Henry and Joey chuckled or whistled looking away.

"Is this for me?" Sammy asked smiling at the cake. Susie nodded showing her white pearly smile. "Susie, thank you!" Sammy said hugging her. Susie blushed and hugged Sammy back.

"So are we going to have the cake now or what?" Wally asked.

"First, Sammy should blow the candles out." Alice said.

"Right." Susie said. She went to her bag and took out a lighter and some candles. This made the guys look at each other, and wonder what else this actress keeps in her bag. She places 3 candles on the cake and lights them.

The group sang happy birthday to Sammy, and he blew out the candles. After removing the candles, Susie cut the cake, and gave everyone a slice.

As they were eating cake, something came up in Sammy's mind. He grabbed a piece of cake, and tried to feed Susie it only to smash it on her face. "Sorry!" He yelled I meant to feed it to you.

Susie smirked grabbed a piece of cake and smashed it on Sammy's face. Sammy and Susie looked at each other and shared a laugh.

"I thought you have to be married to do that?" Bendy asked.

"They're already married in their eyes Bendy." Alice said smiling at the two.

To Sammy this was one of the best birthdays he had in a long time.


	8. Sick Day

Sammy would always come to work even when he's sick. However, today was one of those days, he should've just stayed home and rest. Sammy looked pale as a ghost, his nose was stuffy and his eyes were red.

When Joey and Susie turned around they were in shock at Sammy's condition. "Sammy! You look horrible!" Joey yelled.

Sammy sniffled and glared at his boss. "I know that." He said getting into a coughing fit. Susie went behind him and rubbed his back. "Thanks." He said sniffling a bit.

"Sammy, you need to go home you're sick." Joey said. He had his mouth and nose covered so Sammy won't cough in him.

Sammy coughed again, and sniffled using a handkerchief to blow his nose. "Relax Joey. I'll be fine I just need to finish a verse and I'm. I'm." Sammy stopped as he sneezed. He blew his nose more, and the blow made him feel a little dizzy.

"Sammy." Joey said in a stern voice. He pointed at the door he came in. "Go home, now." He said.

"Bu-but. But." Sammy stuttered. He sighed with defeat, his first defeat with the one and only Joey Drew. Sammy walked out the door and headed for home.

Susie looked at her boyfriend, feeling worried about him walking home himself. "Excuse me, Joey." Susie said looking at her boss. "Um is it alright to take the day off and take care of Sammy?" She asked, "I'm worried about him being alone and no one to take care of him."

Joey looked at his actress, frowning at what she asked. While he needed her today, she was right. Sammy needed someone to watch him, and while his place is not to far from the studio he can pass out in the middle of the street. "Susie, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Susie nodded in reply. "I know it's a risk I might get sick too, but Sammy needs me." She said.

Joey smiled and nodded. "Okay, you're off today. Just be careful. Alright." Joey said.

Susie smiled and hugged her boss. "I will." She said. She went to her office and grabbed her bag and headed out the door. When she went to the exit, she saw Sammy sitting down as he was coughing up a storm. Susie frowned seeing her boyfriend in pain, so she sat down next him and rubbed his back.

Sammy turned around and saw Susie rubbing his back. "Susie?" He questioned seeing her presence here.

"Joey is letting me take the day off to take care of you." Susie said.

Sammy gave a weak smile, and stood up slowly. "Thanks, but I can heal myself." He got cut off by another coughing fit again.

Susie sighed and put her arm around Sammy, and the two walked over to Sammy's place. When they got there, Sammy immediately collapsed on the couch groaning. Susie felt his head, and quickly removed it.

"Yep, you're really hot this time hot head." Susie giggled making the joke that while Sammy is sick, he was always a hot head.

Sammy chuckled a little bit and then coughed again, this time the cough gave a disastrous result. "Ah man." He said, with a now raspy voice. "My voice."

Susie shushed him. "Ah. Ah. Ah no talking till your voice is better." Susie said.

"Bu-"

Susie glared at Sammy who sighed in defeat yet again. She quickly smiled and went over to the cabinets to find a blanket for Sammy. When she found one, along with a pillow from his bedroom, she put the blanket on top of him along with the pillow behind his head.

Since Sammy couldn't speak, he looked around to find something to write or let Susie know he thanks her for her hard work. "You don't need to speak. I know you mean thank you." She said. Sammy smiled and lied down.

A bit later, Sammy was asleep, and Susie decided to leave to run to the store and get some stuff to help Sammy feel better. She hoped to make it fast so Sammy won't wake up and try to find her, and making himself feel worse.

Just as she predicted she made it back to Sammy's place and smiled seeing he was still asleep. She wine to his kitchen and took out a pot and a tea kettle. In the pot she made a homemade soup she learned from her mother when she was sick, and in the kettle made some of her Campbell family secret tea recipe that was known to cure any sickness.

As she cooked, the smell of the soup woke Sammy up. He stretched and saw Susie cooking in his kitchen. He smiled seeing her work so hard just to take care of him. When Susie turned around he quickly lied down to pretend he was still asleep, but Susie knew he was up.

After the tea kettle went off she looked for a cup and bowl to put the tea and soup in. Susie walked back to the couch and pulled the coffee table closer to place the soup and tea. She gave Sammy a nudge and he got up, smiling at the angel who was healing him.

"I knew you woke up early." She said. Sammy smiled and got up, moving closer to Susie. Susie grabbed the bowl of soup and used part of Sammy's blanket to put the soup on so it wouldn't spill on her or Sammy. She used a spoon and wanted to feed Sammy like a little kid, which he didn't like. "Okay, you can feed yourself, but be careful it's hot." She said.

Sammy took the spoon, slightly blew it and took a sip. While it was hot, it tasted good. Sammy smiled and his girlfriend smiled back. "I knew you would love it!" Susie cheered. "My mother made it for me when I was sick." Sammy smiled and took a few more slurps of the soup till she felt time to give him the tea. She took the bowl away from Sammy and handed him the cup. "This should get your voice back to normal." She said.

Sammy stared at the tea and took a drink from it. Once he swallowed it he felt his throat open back up. "H-hey I can speak again." He said. His voice wasn't fully back to normal, but he was able to speak and his cough was no longer bad.

"Just don't speak too much okay." Susie said.

Sammy smiled and drank more of the tea. He went back and forth taking a few sips of soup and a drink of tea, and once he was done, he started to feel a little better. His nose wasn't as stuffy, his coughed calmed down and his voice started to go back to normal. "Susie, thank you." Sammy whispered just in case his voice started to go again.

Susie smiled and hugged Sammy. "Anytime my love." She said. At this moment Sammy and Susie could lean in for a kiss, but since Sammy was sick he hugged her back, and the two lied down on the couch, falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Sammy was finally back to his normal, healthy self and was ready to head to work. Well almost ready, as he was about to leave he heard a sneeze coming from the couch. He quickly went back and saw Susie sniffling and looking down. "Susie are you feeling okay?" Sammy asked.

"The worst part of taking care of you," she said weakly before coughing, "is getting sick as well." Susie coughed again as Sammy felt bad for getting his girlfriend sick. It technically wasn't his fault, and it was more of Susie's fault because she was near him.

Though Sammy smiled and put the blanket on Susie and let her lay down. "But what about the studio?" Susie asked.

"It could wait, right now, my job is taking care of you." Sammy said. Susie smiled and hugged Sammy tight. "And sin you gave me your family recipes, I'll give you mine." He said.

Susie smiled. "That sounds fair." She said. "But before you make me anything, could you turn on the radio?" Susie asked. Sammy chuckled and went to his radio and put it on some slow dance music station. "Thank you." She said.

Sammy smiled and went to the kitchen to take care of Susie.


	9. Meeting in the Past

Before working at the studio Susie and Sammy met before. They actually met when they were just little kids.

10-year old Sammy was sitting on the grass writing in his notebook. He was writing a song about having fun and as he looked at the kids playing in the grass. As he wrote he felt something land on his head. Once removed, he was it was a sky blue hat with a pink ribbon, knowing this hat belonged to a young girl. He looked around hoping to find the girl who lost her hat, but no luck.

"My hat!" A young girl screamed. Sammy turned around and saw a young girl, young Susie Campbell so to speak, running towards the direction where her hat went.

Sammy quickly grabbed the girl by her shoulders and the two fell down on the grass. "Are you okay?" Sammy asked.

Young Susie nodded looking up at Sammy's eyes. Sammy looked into her beautiful river blue eyes, never seeing a girl with beautiful eyes before. "Oh, this your hat?" Sammy asked showing the hat to Susie.

Susie gasped grabbing the hat and putting it on her head. "Oh thank you. Thank you." She squealed hugging Sammy tight in the process. Sammy blushed as Susie hugged him.

"Just be careful." Sammy said. "You don't want to lose that pretty little hat of yours." He joked. Susie smiled and nodded. She saw Sammy's song book and began to read it. "Hey be careful, that's my song book!" He whined.

Susie smiled looking at Sammy, "you write songs?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Sammy replied.

Susie smile started to turn bigger. "May I sing one of your songs?"

Sammy smiled. He never let anyone sing his songs before, "Sure!"

Susie looked through the book and found a song that Sammy wrote as a lullaby. Susie cleared her throats and sang in the most angelic voice Sammy has ever heard. Sammy's eyes glistened as he heard the little girl singing his song, his own song. To make it better for him, he pictured the song the same way she sang it.

Once Susie was done, she did a little curtsy and smiled. "So what do you think?" She asked.

Sammy was still in shock, he felt his heartbeat pumping faster, his eyes still glistening and now he started to feel sweaty. He didn't know if it was her singing or the young girl herself, but he swallowed it down and gave her his response, "You sing just like an angel." Sammy said. He felt so embarrassed saying that to her.

Susie blushed at the kind words Sammy gave her. "Thank you. No one ever said that about my singing before." She said.

"Your welcome." Sammy replied with a smile on his face. Then Susie ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, surprising him with her action.

"Susie!" A voice called out making Susie stop kissing. "We have to go now!"

"My mom." She quickly said. "Okay coming!" Susie gave back Sammy song book and thanked him for everything as she ran off.

Sammy turned around, blushing from the kiss, seeing Susie run home to her parents. "Susie. I like that name." He said smiling. He decided to walk home as well seeing soon it was about time for dinner to start.

Present

Sammy was in his office, after a hard day of reaching deadlines they finally completed it. He was looking at his old song book, and where young Susie sang he drew a small sketch of her.

Ever since the day they met. Sammy never saw Susie again till she started working at the studio, and since then none of them remembered the day they met as kids.

"Sammy." Susie called out, snapping Sammy back to reality. "What are you reading?"

Sammy smiled, closing the book and facing her. "My old songbook. This is where my career in songwriting began." Sammy explained showing her the old notebook.

"Can I see it?" Susie asked. Sammy smiled and handed her the book, she looked through the pages as she stumbled upon one she sang before. "Could I sing one of them?"

Sammy nodded, "Sure."

Susie cleared her throats and started to sing. Sammy's eyes widen in pure shock as she started to sing the same song she sang to him before. He knew. He knew that the Susie he met as a child, is the Susie who became his co-worker, best friend, and girlfriend.


	10. Bella Notte

It was a Friday night, and Wally and Bendy decided to make Sammy and Susie a lovely dinner as an apology. You see, Wally and Bendy wanted to pull a prank on Henry, but Susie and Sammy were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and got caught into the prank.

Sammy and Susie were mad at the two, and too avoid Sammy and Susie's rage, the later being a bit scarier then Sammy's, Wally and Bendy quickly had to make a huge apology for them, and what better way to do it is by making them dinner.

Well with the help of Norman of course. They knew this man makes a really good spaghetti and meatball dinner.

Around the evening, Sammy and Susie were finally done cleaning up from the prank and were just walking to get back to work, but were stopped by Norman. "You two." He said.

"Yeah?" The both asked.

"I have somewhere to show you." Norman replied taking the voice actress and the music director's hand. The two looked at each other as Norman lead them to a room where it felt romantic.

"Oh Sammy, its beautiful." Susie said smiling at the dinner table. Her eyes sparkled seeing the plate of spaghetti, a candle, and a bouquet of flowers.

Sammy was shocked and confused. "Um, who did this?" He asked.

That's when the two heard some nervous laughter. When the couple saw who it was they crossed their arms and glared. "Alright, what did you put in the food?" Sammy asked. "Hot sauce, earth worms? Be honest."

"Relax Sammy." Norman said. "I did the cooking and made sure these two put nothing in the food." He explained.

"We're really sorry for getting you guys in my prank, it wasn't meant for you two, but again we're sorry." Bendy said.

Sammy and Susie looked at each other, thinking if they should forgive the two. "Lets see how this dinner is, and we'll see if we forgive you." Sammy said taking Susie to the table and sitting down. Once they sat down, Sammy saw Norman leaving with Wally and Bendy.

Susie smiled. "Well this looks. Normal. At the moment." She said.

"Yeah. Normal." Sammy said glaring at the entryway Bendy and Wally left in.

The two stared at their dinner and decided to taste it first before enjoying it. Once they tasted it wasn't spiked with any prank gags they smiled and enjoyed it.

Wally looked at the couple and smiled giving thumbs up to Bendy. Bendy gave thumbs up back and went to Norman. "Okay. Ready?" Bendy whispered to Norman who had the band ready.

"Ready." Norman replied. He smiled and gave the band thumbs up as well, and the band started to play a romantic song.

Susie and Sammy looked up from their dinner and heard the song. Susie was smiling, while the later was blushing in embarrassment. "I'm going to kill the band." Sammy mumbled.

Susie smirked, "but this is my favorite song." She said blushing.

Sammy sighed. "Alright." Sammy and Susie ate their dinner, just pretending they were at a restaurant and there was a band playing.

As the two were eating they didn't realize that a piece of spaghetti was connected in each of their plates, and once they took a bite their lips touched. Susie and Sammy blushed, but they smiled looking each other in the eye.

Susie decided to make a move and kiss Sammy in the lips. To Sammy this kiss felt like an eternity, but Susie slowly removed herself from his lips and smiled. "What was that for?" Sammy asked giggling.

Susie shrugged. "I just felt like kissing you, plus no romantic date can't end without a kiss." She said.

Sammy smiled and kissed her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this idea came after I sent an ask to ask-joeydrewstudios/Galxxi and her fans blew up being happy about this said ask, so I wrote it.


	11. My Dream

During her break, Susie and Alice decided to have a chat in one of their secret rooms about how things were going in life. It was just a regular talk till Alice brought something up.

"Susie?" Alice asked. Susie looked up at the female toon. "Why did you want to be a voice actress?" She asked.

Susie giggled and smiled. "Well when I was 21, I decided to be an actress. Just an actress in anything." She explained. "It was hard, but it took years till I got where I was."

Flashback

Susie was asleep in bed as her mother shook her to wake her up. "Susie." Her mother said. "You have to wake up."

"5 minutes ma." Susie said as she slept.

Susie's mother rolled her eyes and shook her again. "Susie your audition is today." She said.

Susie slowly got up. "Audition. When?" She asked.

"In an hour." Her mother said.

Susie jumped out of bed in a yelp and quickly got changed. "How come you didn't wake me up earlier!?" Susie yelled as she brushed her hair.

"I tried, but you fell back asleep." Her mom replied.

Susie got into signature light blue dress, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She decided not to eat her breakfast seeing how much time she had left. "Bye ma, see you later, save my food for me!" She yelled. Susie started running hoping to catch the trolley she always took, but when she got there the trolley already left.

Susie decided to run to her job in hopes of making it to another stop and take the troll there. As she ran, she couldn't stop and was about to run into a man. Who would later, be her boyfriend Sammy. "Watch out!" She yelled and she bumped right into Sammy.

The two were on the ground, as Susie rubbed her head from the pain she received bumping into him.

"Watch where you're going." Sammy said, holding his head. He went and grabbed his stuff, but Susie offered to help.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Susie apologized. She repeated I'm sorry a couple of times till the two got up. "Oh great now I'm going to be late!" She yelled, bumping Sammy's shoulder as she ran off. The music director sighed and caught up with Susie.

"Hey where are you going?" Sammy asked.

Susie took a breather before she could speak. "I overslept and now I'm late for an audition. Now please I need to go now!" She yelled.

Sammy couldn't see Susie loosing her breath so he quickly went to the back and brought out a blue bike. "It's my bike you can ride it to your audition." Sammy said.

Susie looked at the bike and back at him. "Are you sure?" She asked. Sammy nodded in reply and handed the bike to Susie. Susie got on and started to ride. "I'll bring it back after the audition!"

"Okay!" Sammy yelled back. He quickly got his stuff and headed back to work at Joey Drew's Studio.

Susie road the bike as fast as she can saying to herself I can't be late, I can't be late, over and over again. Once she got there, she smiled and sighed that she made it. She got in line and waited. This was her time, Susie can finally live her dream, she can finally be in the spotlight, her dream is coming true...

"I-I don't get it." Susie said standing in the stage, with a look of disappointment. "How can someone get the part. I-I was ready?!"

The director shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss Campbell, but there's always next year."

Next year. Every director said that to her. Susie took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Okay, thank you." She said as she left the stage, got back on the bike and left. As she rode the bike back, she saw clouds forming in the sky and just seconds later it started to rain. She got off the bike and set it down on the sidewalk as she went on the staircase, sat down and cried.

She didn't know how long she cried, but she cried enough to get the attention of Sammy, who was walking home from his work. He walked up to her, and sat down. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

Susie looked up, her eyes were red and looked at Sammy. She wiped the tears and looked at Sammy. "Oh you." She said. Susie didn't want to explain why she was crying, and wanted to move on, "I got bike back."

Sammy sighed. "Let me guess, didn't get the role?" He asked.

Susie sighed in defeat and nodded. "For like the tenth time in a row." She said. Susie got up and decided to walk home in the rain.

"So there's always next time." Sammy said standing up.

"No." Susie said. Sammy was shocked when he heard her say no. "I give up." Susie walked home and started to think of what she can do besides acting. She can be a waiter, or help out at a store. There were many choices she can work then acting. Susie was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see Sammy hold her hand.

"Hey you can't give up." He said. Susie released her hand from Sammy's and continued walking. "You still have a chance!" He yelled. Susie stopped and turned around facing Sammy. "Listen I work at a studio, and we're looking for a female actress," Sammy dug into his pocket and took out a card showing the address of the studio, "once you feel better you can try to audition." Susie wasn't sure if she wanted to audition, all she wanted to do was give up. "Come on." Sammy said. "You want to be an actress don't you?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, but i-" Susie got cut off.

"No buts. Come on I know you'll be perfect." Sammy said.

Susie took the card and looked at it. She held the card tight and went home. Sammy wasn't sure if she agreed, but walked back home.

The next morning, Sammy started his morning routine before heading to work, but this was different. When he got outside he saw Susie standing there. "Oh hi again." He said.

"Well I'm ready." She said. Susie thought of it when she got home, and after encouragement from her family she decided to take this offer.

Sammy nodded and led her to the studio. "Well here we are, Joey Drew Studios." He said. The two went inside, it was quiet, so no one was at the studio yet besides the two. Sammy went in front of an office door and knocked on the door. "Mr. Drew!" He called out.

"It's open!" Another voice called out.

"Wait here, okay." Sammy whispered. Susie nodded and Sammy went into Joey's office. Joey was just writing in his book, but when he saw Sammy he stopped and closed it. "Hey Joey, you know how you've been looking for an actress for the show?" He asked.

"Yep." Joey said.

"Well I think I might of found somebody." Sammy then opened the door and signaled Susie to come in. Susie came in feeling nervous, but she smiled.

"Hi. My name is Susie Campbell." Susie introduced. Sammy thought he blushed when he heard the name Susie.

"I think she'll be perfect for the show." Sammy addressed.

Joey looked at Susie and back at Sammy, and got up. "Alright, when Norman gets here, show us what you can do Miss. Campbell." Joey said.

Susie's smile and nodded. "Thank you."

Once Norman got there, the three sat down as Susie went into the booth. "So do I say anything or..."

"You can sing or act, it doesn't matter." Sammy said.

Susie nodded and took a deep breath and started to sing. The three we're on the edge of their seats, with Sammy blushing, as they heard her sing so beautiful, like an angel. Something Joey was looking for, a voice of an angel. Sammy was surprised because how can a woman with a beautiful voice not get any role in anything.

Once she was done, the guys we're still at the edge of their seats. "So how was it?" Susie asked. The guys all looked at each other for one second, and slowly stepped out of the room. Susie felt confused and sad when she saw their action, thinking she didn't get the role. She felt the tears coming from her eyes, but quickly wiped them away, and waited for their response.

"So guys what do you think?" Sammy asked putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sammy, she's perfect." Joey said. "But why have her audition now, we weren't supposed to do them in another two months." He explained.

Sammy shrugged. "I just thought she needed a chance you know, and she got it." He explained. He then looked at Norman. "Norman what do you think."

Norman smiled and looked at Sammy. "I think she's excellent Mr. Drew." He said.

"Well I guess she's hired." Joey said. The three guys came out and faced Susie.

"So." Susie said.

"You're hired!" Joey exclaimed.

Susie's smiled widen as she cheered running to the guys and hugging the three of them. "Thank you! Thank you!" She cheered.

Flashback Ends

"Aww Susie that's the most beautiful happy ending I ever heard." Alice beamed.

Susie giggled and hugged her character. "I know, but I should give all my thanks for Sammy, if I never bumped into him I would have never, ever got to be here." Susie explained. "And I'm was late."


	12. I'm Worried

Every morning, Susie starts her day with a smile, ready to have a good day to be with her co-workers and Sammy. But for the past few days something seemed off with the actress.

It all started Saturday, and as the rest of the crew we're drinking coffee. When Susie came in everyone was shocked seeing the actress with bags in her eyes and looking upset.

"Susie? Are you okay?" Sammy asked going to her. Susie said nothing and went to her booth.

Sammy was worried he never seen Susie this upset before. Joey and Wally looked at each other as well feeling worried for the actress. He couldn't just stand there, so he caught up with her. "Susie is everything okay?" He asked again.

Susie said nothing and looked down, Sammy swore he saw tears fall from her eyes. Sammy tried to reach for her, but she closed the door to her quarters of the studio.

Throughout the week, the only time Susie smiled is when she did her voice worked, but Sammy knew the smile was a lie. She would still sit with Sammy during breaks, but she would never speak to him except for small words like "Its fine," or "I'm ok."

But she wasn't.

Susie knew.

Sammy knew. But he couldn't do anything. Susie was just keeping this all to herself.

Now it was Friday, and Susie hasn't come into work. This made the music director bothered even more as he put together her behavior and her absence. "Joey." Sammy said.

"Let me guess check up on Susie?" Joey asked not looking up from the paper.

Sammy stood their surprised. "Y-Yeah how did you know?" He questioned on how his boss knew.

"Look." Joey said putting the paper down. "I'm worried for her too, I tired talking to her too, but she didn't say anything too." He explained. Joey went to the drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here is her address."

Sammy took the paper from his boss and bolted out the studio, but before he can run to her house he saw Susie on the bench at the park near the studio. Sammy walked over to Susie, who the later refused to look up.

"Why aren't you at work?" Sammy asked.

Susie still looked down, but she finally spoke to him. "I don't know. I just don't want to go today."

Sammy sighed and lifted Susie's head to see bags under her eyes, along with her eyes being red and stains of tears on her cheeks. "Susie, for the past week, you've been feeling down and not telling anyone anything. Please I hate seeing you like this." He begged. Now Sammy was starting to tear up.

Susie sniffled and hugged Sammy tight bawling all the emotions she was holding in. Sammy held Susie tight rubbing her back as she cried. It didn't matter if he stayed here and not go back to work.

Susie needed him.

After what felt like hours, Susie stopped crying and wiped her eyes facing Sammy. "Okay. I can talk now." Susie sniffled. "If you know what's been going on, I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Nightmares?" Sammy asked raising a brow.

Susie nodded. "Yeah, remember Eddie?" She asked.

Sammy growled remembering the asshole jerk that abused Susie before she worked at the studio. However, he came back and tried to get Susie back, luckily she, along with Norman and Henry, kicked the asshole out of the building.

"How can I not." He growled.

"Well I've been having nightmares about him for the past couple of days, and," she stopped to take a breather, "most of them involve you, and something bad happens to you." She explained.

Sammy hugged Susie tight rubbing her back more. "Oh Susie, their just dreams. Whatever happened in your dreams is not going to happen." He explained rubbing her back.

"B-But what if it does! What if Eddie comes back, and hurts you, or Henry, or Wally, or-" Susie got cut off when Sammy put his lips against hers. Susie was in shock, and decided to kiss Sammy back as the tears rolled from her eyes.

Sammy let go and looked at Susie. "Susie, calm down. Your fine." He reassured creasing her cheek. "Like I said, it was just a dream, your going to be okay." Sammy said.

After a long time, Susie smiled back. Sammy smiled missing her sweet smile. Susie hugged and snuggles against Sammy's chest smiling that she's with him. Sammy smiled and hugged her back sighing seeing everything is okay.

Everything will be all right.

After comforting Susie they went back to the studio, but they took it easy. Susie explained everything to Joey and Alice, and they decided to give Susie a small break today. Even though she wasn't working she decided to stay at the studio just to help out and to be with Sammy.

Speaking of Sammy. Sammy invited Susie at night to his apartment have a drink of wine to cheer her up.

"How is it?" Sammy asked.

Susie put her wine glass down and looked at Sammy. "Its great. Thanks for doing this, um, date for me." She said.

Sammy chuckled. "No problem." He said.

Susie smiled and took a sip of her wine smiling at the one man who would never leave her side.


	13. Meeting the Family

Susie was in her room staring at a mirror as she was doing her hair. Instead of wearing her signature light blue dress, she decided to wear a pastel yellow dress for the night.

It's been a few months since they dated, and Susie thought it was the perfect time to introduce Sammy to her parents. Though many things was circling her mind worrying her.

The first thing was her father. Ever since Eddie, Susie's father has been strict about guys coming into Susie's life and would try to force them away for her, worrying his "Little Star" would get hurt again. Susie told her father a billion times that Sammy would never hurt a fly, even if he was the kind of man that would never smile.

Another thing that worried her was every girl's problem. Her hair. Susie has been brushing her hair for like 2 hours now trying to get it perfect. She put on headbands, hairclips, bows, ribbons every hair accessory you can think on the top of your tongue. She then decided, even though she already did it, like moments ago to keep it in a simple ponytail tied with a white ribbon.

"There." She said, finally done getting ready. She looked at herself with a smile and went downstairs to help with her mom set up the food.

Susie's mother, Elsie smiled seeing her daughter in her outfit smiling. "Oh Susie, you look beautiful." She said.

Susie blushed. "Mom." She said.

Elsie smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. She handed her daughter the vegetables for the dinner as she put it on the table.

Just then a large man, holding a cigarette coming into the kitchen, "Ah my Little Star." The man said.

Susie giggled and hugged the man. "Daddy." She said. Susie's father, Harold chuckled as he kissed his daughter.

"So when will this Sammy kid show up. I want to see how scared he will be when he meets me." Harold said punching his fist into his hand.

Susie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Dad. You promised you'd go easy on Sammy?" Susie asked.

Harold sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm worried about you. As your father and what you told me about him, I have every right to go easy or not." He explained.

"Oh Harold." Elsie said kissing her husband's cheek. "Give this boy a chance." She said.

"I gave Eddie a chance." He replied walking off outside to take a smoke.

Susie looked down, but got a hug from her mother, whom she hugged back. Then Susie heard a knock on the door.

"Susie it's your boyfriend!" A woman's voice called out.

Susie blushed glaring at the woman, her sister, and opened the door smiling seeing Sammy. "Hey." She said.

Sammy stood there shocked seeing his girlfriend wearing something different then her regular attire. "You look beautiful." He marveled. Susie blushed and giggled as Sammy came inside the house. "I got you something." He gave her a bouquet of flowers along with a small box.

"Oh, Sammy." She beamed at the flowers, "They're lovely." She put the flowers down on the table and opened the box to reveal a necklace with an S on it. "S as in, Susie or Sammy?" She asked.

Sammy chuckled and put the necklace around her neck. "It fits doesn't it?" He asked.

Susie nodded and smiled; she faced Sammy and was ready to kiss him until...

"So sis, aren't you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?" A young man asked.

"Oh right!" Susie then got Sammy's hand and let him face her two siblings. "Sammy these are my siblings Richard, or Richie, and Lucy." Susie said introducing her siblings.

"Nice to meet you." Sammy said. He saw how the siblings looked different from Susie, as none of them shared her blue eyes.

Lucy looked just like Susie; only her hair was black and a tad bit shorter then Susie's.

Richie had Susie's blonde hair only it was a little spiky and short.

"Hi. Thank you so much for taking care of Susie." Lucy said with a smile.

"Anytime." Sammy said.

"So know any guy who is single?" Lucy quickly asked.

"Okay! Moving on!" Susie chuckled pushing Sammy away from her siblings. "Sorry, my sister is the only one who is single in this house." She whispered.

"Oh." Sammy replied. The two chuckled as they got to the dining room. Sammy was surprised seeing the food Susie and her family cooked just for his visit. "Wow, you and your family made all this?" He asked.

Susie nodded. "My family and I love too cook and bake." She explained. She then heard the door open, and saw it was her mother, and decided to help her. "Mom, this is Sammy."

Elsie smiled and shook Sammy's hand. "I've heard so much from you, from my little girl." She said. "Thank you. Thank you for being there for her." Elsie hugged Sammy tight as he chuckled.

Sammy always mind when strangers hugged him, but this was Susie's mother so she was an excuse. Sammy saw how much Susie looked like her mother. The blue eyes, her blonde hair, though her hair was turning grey, but still he saw the same beauty he did in Susie.

"So Sammy Lawrence." Harold said. Sammy tensed up a bit, turning around and facing Susie's father. Susie has told Sammy a lot about her father, but Sammy was not scared. He regrets what he said; he never knew Susie's father was that tall, and now how was terrified. "Hello there, I'm Harold Campbell, Susie's father." He had his hand out hoping for Sammy to shake it.

Sammy took a deep breath and shook Harold's hand. Though Sammy flinched feeling his hand being crushed by Harold's strength. At least he finally got his answer on why Susie is so strong.

"Uh dad, you're crushing him." Susie said.

Harold let go, and removed his hand. Sammy held his hand, but tried his best to keep a straight face, even though he's in huge amount of pain. Harold faced Sammy, who the later just gave a small smile because he couldn't control the pain he was in.

Susie and Elsie looked at each other knowing if they don't do something, hell would break loose. "Um, me and Sammy will be up in my room, while the chicken is cooking." Susie said holding Sammy's hand.

"Susie! No boys till after-" Harold got cut off by his wife, who shook her head. "But dear."

"Harold, Susie not a little girl anymore, besides I like Sammy. I have a feeling he will be perfect." Elsie said looking at the hall.

"Sorry about my dad." Susie said messaging Sammy's hand.

Sammy flinched in pain, but smiled. "Its fine, but now I got the answer on why you're so strong." He chuckled.

Susie chuckled back and gave Sammy a kiss on the cheek. Sammy blushed, as he saw the lipstick mark on his face. Sammy then kissed Susie on her cheek as well, which earned a smile from both of them.

"Okay you two dinner's ready." Lucy said opening the door to Susie's room.

Susie put her arms to her hips and glared at her older sister. "Are you sure? Or did dad send you up here?" She asked.

"Both." Lucy replied.

Sammy stood up and held Susie's hand and led her to the dining room. The two went downstairs, and Sammy tensed a little seeing Harold glare at him. Sammy removed his hand from Susie, who was blushing and the two sat down to have dinner.

The dinner was romantic, but it was also quiet. Susie and Sammy stared each other, but Sammy was nervous of talking because he had a fear he said something the slip of the tongue, and would probably wake up with a black eye in the middle of the road.

"So Sammy." Elsie said trying to break the silence. "How's working at the studio with Susie?"

Sammy smiled. "Oh its great." He replied. "I just got done with the new song earlier today."

Susie smiled after taking a drink. "You mean my duet as Alice with Bendy?" She asked. Sammy replied nodding. Susie squealed, delighted that the episode she's wanted to record since Joey and Henry thought of the idea a month ago.

"If you want we could give everyone a preview." Sammy said. The family, except for Harold agreed with the idea.

"Are you sure?" Susie asked. "I would need a Bendy."

"I'll be Bendy."

Susie smiled and touched noses with Sammy, since hugging him would cause her to break the table and fall.

"Well what else do you do Sammy?" Richie asked.

Sammy explained how he got into music writing, his favorite food, even though Susie told him he didn't have to, his family and more about his job.

After dinner, Sammy helped Susie, her mother and sister with the dishes. But he stopped when Harold came in.

"Susie, may I talk to Sammy," he stopped to look at both of them, "alone."

Susie and Sammy looked at each other; with a gulp Sammy left the kitchen and went outside with Harold. Sammy stood next to him, nervous at what will Harold say to him.

You're not aloud to see Susie anymore?

I hate you?

There was so much he could think of that could make Harold hate him. The tension around Sammy's rose when he saw Harold taking something out of his pocket.

Was it a knife?

A gun?

No. It was...

"Cigarettes buddy?" Harold asked handing a pack of cigarettes to Sammy.

Sammy looked at the man in shock, was this guy giving him a pack, and the brand that he uses! "Um thanks." He said nervously grabbing a cigarette, and using his lighter to light it. Finally, he was able to breathe now that he's had a smoke.

"I like you Sammy." Harold said.

Sammy's eyes widen and looked at his girlfriend's father almost coughing from the cigarette he got from him. "Wait what?" He questioned.

Harold chuckled. "I like you." He said. "My daughter was right about you all along."

"So why did you glare at me the whole time during dinner?" Sammy asked taking another cigarette and lighting it.

"I was just testing you, kid." Harold said, blowing a puff of smoke. "Sorry if I scared ya."

Sammy chuckled. "Its fine." He replied.

Harold and Sammy just relaxing outside looking in the distance. "I was just mad because I thought you would be like, her last boyfriend."

"You mean Eddie?" Sammy asked.

Harold was in shock. "H-How did you-"

"Susie told me about him a few months ago, and afterwards he barged into the studio asking Susie back, luckily she didn't and we kicked him out." Sammy explained, chuckling as he remembered Eddie's scared face when Henry and Norman kicked him out of the studio.

Harold glared. "I trusted that kid, he was a good friend, but I was wrong. My daughter was hurt by a man like him." He ranted.

Sammy frowned and looked at Harold. "I would never hurt Susie like that, never ever. I love her. She brought something in me that I never felt in a long time. And I said this before and I'll say it again. I love your daughter so much." Sammy blurted.

Harold looked at Sammy for a bit surprised Sammy said that about his daughter. Harold looked at the window and saw Susie blushed, hearing what Sammy said about her. She ran outside and hugged Sammy. Sammy blushed and hugged Susie back.

Harold smiled seeing his daughter being so enthusiastic towards her boyfriend. "Sammy." Sammy and Susie looked at the man, "take care of her for me. Keep that promise that you'll love her." He pleaded.

Sammy nodded. "I promise." He said. Harold had his hand out, and Sammy shook it. This time it was lighter then how they first met.

"So may I hear the new song now?" Harold asked.

Sammy and Susie looked at each other and nodded, the three heading inside to hear Susie and Sammy sing.


	14. Broken

Norman and Sammy we're both pushing heavy boxes filled with new music instruments, in their arms, They never realized how heavy these items were. "Man for someone in there 50's you sure can push something that weighs like an elephant!" Sammy yelled pushing the box.

"Just be quiet and put your back into it, Lawrence!" Norman yelled pushing the box.

"Need help boys?" Susie asked. She just had a conversation with one of the band members, and saw Sammy and Norman having trouble pushing a package.

"No thanks Susie," Sammy grunted pushing the box more, "We got it."

Susie giggled and carried the boxes to the band room, setting them down gently. "If you guys have more heavy loads, let me know." She said.

Sammy and Norman are still shocked seeing Susie's strength. "Susie, sweetie, how are you that strong?" Norman asked.

"Oh that's easy, my dad and brother always needed help around the house, and I was the one willing to help." Susie explained.

Sammy and Norman looked at each other again, and back at Susie who walked back to the recording booth to practice her lines for the upcoming episode.

Later during their break, Sammy decided to talk to Susie more about her strength. Something he wished he never asked.

"So you want to see how strong I really am, huh?" Susie asked after taking a sip of juice. "Alright." Susie had her hands in an arm wrestle position.

Sammy chuckled. "I'm not going to arm wrestle my girlfriend."

Susie smirked. "Why? Scared your going too loose to a girl?"

Sammy heard the 'oohs' from Norman and Bendy behind him. He smirked back and put his hand in the arm wrestle position. "Alright, one game." He turned to face Norman and Bendy and glared, "This better be quiet!"

"Got it!" Norman and Bendy replied.

Sammy turned back and he and Susie glared trying to wrestle one's arm down. Susie stopped smirking, and just yawned and smiled as Sammy tried to push her arm down. Susie smirked, and quickly with one motion slammed Sammy's arm down.

With a disastrous result...

SNAP

The rest of the crew on break gave a look for shock hearing the snap. "Does arms snap like that?" Bendy asked looking at the sate of Sammy's arm.

"Unless you have the strength of Susie then yeah you can." Norman replied.

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Susie asked covering her mouth. She was scared that she injured Sammy.

Sammy just stood there smiling, though he was in pain. "Norman, call the doctor." His voice sounded high as he said that. Norman didn't respond and ran off to find the phone and call the doctor.

The doctor came in seconds and started wrapping Sammy's arm in a cast. "So, tell me how did this happen?" The doctor asked.

The witnesses, except Bendy, who had to stay at Joey's office while the doctor was here, looked at each other on what they would say to the doctor. Out of everyone, Sammy decided to speak up.

"I decided to test my girlfriend's strength." He said. His voice is still high from the injury.

The doctor looked at Susie, who just stared at Sammy, feeling guilty she injured him.

"Do I need to ask what you two we're doing?" The doctor asked again.

"No." Susie and Sammy replied.

The doctor nodded and got up, grabbing his bag. "Well don't worry Mr. Lawrence just let your arm heal for 2 weeks and you should be good as new." He explained.

"Thank you." Sammy said, as his voice started to go back to normal.

The doctor nodded and left. Sammy looked at his arm and sighed. This was his writing arm for crying out loud. He has to tell Joey on what happened, and how he wishes for some assistance writing music for the next two weeks.

Susie however, was upset over the whole ordeal she hugged Sammy tight, sobbing on his chest. "Sammy. I'm so sorry." Susie cried.

Sammy gave a small smile; he knew Susie was always emotional over everything and with what happened today, he predicted this would happen. "Susie, its okay. I mean it's my writing hand, but its two weeks. I'll be okay." Sammy explained using his free hand to wipe the tears from Susie's face.

Susie sniffled. "Okay." She walked out of the room and went back to try to practice her lines.

Sammy decided not to tell Joey his problem and tried to use his free hand to write music, but as he did it looked like a 3-year old wrote it. When he went too look at the song, he flinched at what he wrote.

"Boris?" Sammy called out seeing the toon wolf passing by.

"Yeah?" Boris asked coming into Sammy's office. He saw Sammy's hand wrapped up and gasped in shock. "Sammy! What happened to your arm!?"

Sammy looked at his arm and sighed. "I tested my girlfriend's strength, and I finally got my answer." He explained.

"Wow! Susie did that?" Boris asked. Sammy nodded. Boris stood there, a smile and a snicker starting to form, and also starting to form a scowl on Sammy's face.

"Okay before you laugh, can you read this!" Sammy yelled shoving the piece of paper in the wolf's face.

Boris squinted and looked at the paper. "Sammy is this the music for the episode?" He asked.

"Yes."

Boris smiled and gave thumbs up. "Then it looks perfect!" He exclaimed.

Of course Sammy knew Boris had an innocent mind even bad writing was considered art to him. What a good boy.

Boris then left Sammy's room as the music director sighed slamming his head on the desk.

"Sammy?" Susie's voice said right near his door.

Sammy looked up and saw Susie looking down feeling nervous. "Susie? Come on in." He said.

Susie walked in and stood next to Sammy. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Just can you read this?" Sammy asked showing the paper in front of Susie's face.

Susie almost screamed seeing the writing.

"Is it bad?" Sammy asked.

Susie nodded slowly.

Sammy sighed. "I knew it." He said. He crumpled up the paper and threw it in the wastebasket. He sighed and looked down.

Susie gave a small smile, and pulled a chair from another room and sat next to Sammy. "Then let me help you." She said.

Sammy looked at her and smiled. "Alright then, let's get started." He replied. Susie and Sammy spent their time together working on the new song. When Sammy needed something Susie went to get it for him. Something she felt like doing as her part of taking care of Sammy.

How they did the song writing? Well, Sammy already had the notes down and all Susie did was write the lyrics, and she got better writing songs.

"I think we're done." Sammy said looking at the song.

Susie smiled and hugged Sammy, not realizing the arm she broke, was in her way.

"Ouch!" Sammy yelled from the pain.

"Sorry. Sorry." Susie apologized moving away, hearing Sammy in pain.

Sammy rubbed his arm and smiled. "Its fine." He said.

Susie sighed and kissed Sammy's hand. "Feel better?" She asked.

Sammy looked at her. "No." He said. Susie frowned, but didn't see the smirk from Sammy. Sammy responded by slamming his lips into Susie's, kissing her. "Now I'm feeling better." He said.


	15. I'll Never Leave You

It was 3 in the morning. Sammy Lawrence woke up, breathing heavily. Sammy just woke up from a bad dream.

His dream; he saw Susie leaving him due to his behavior and attitude towards people. He tried to apologize, but Susie ignored him and walked away, leaving him alone.

Sammy sighed, sure his attitude towards people was unwelcoming, but that made him think that Susie wanted him to change his behavior towards others. He decided to go downstairs, get a cup of water and call Susie.

Around the same time Susie was up as well feeling scared. Just like Sammy she woke up from a bad dream as well.

Her dream was she and Sammy got into an argument and he leaves her. When she tried to apologize he saw Sammy talking to another woman, and was laughing at her jokes. Susie tried to call out to Sammy, but he ignored it and continued his time with the sweet girl, walking away from Susie.

Susie sighed, and went downstairs to make a cup of tea, hoping she won't wake up her parents. When she got downstairs, she made her tea and quickly took a sip. At this early in the morning she was surprised to hear the phone ring. Quickly, she grabbed the phone and picked it up. "Hello." She whispered.

"Susie?" Sammy was surprised to see Susie up this early. "I'm surprised to see you up."

Susie chuckled. "Yeah." She whispered. "I was just making some tea." Susie took a quick sip of her tea, putting the cup down on the counter.

Sammy chuckled. "Let me guess couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah." Susie replied. Susie looked at the hallway; she had to hang up soon, so she doesn't wake up her parents. "I can't talk long, mom and pa are still asleep."

"Oh! O-Okay? Well see you in the morning." Sammy gasped. He quickly hanged up, and sighed. Sammy took a sip of water and went to back to bed. This time, on his couch.

The next morning it was quiet between Susie and Sammy. They exchanged a few words between each other, like 'Hi' or 'Good Luck today.' The one who felt bothered about today the most was Sammy. Sure, Susie was nervous too, but she planed to talk to Sammy later after work.

However, Sammy, oh Sammy was too nervous to even talk to Susie. That dream became his phobia, what if it was a sign that Susie doesn't like his attitude towards others and that she doesn't want to be with him anymore. He didn't want this to bother him, but it was.

He could change. Be nicer to other, even Wally.

But...

What if Susie didn't like the change? What if she hated nice Sammy, then what kind of person should he be. This was running his mind so much, that he ignored Susie calling his name.

"Sammy?" Susie asked, shaking him a bit.

Sammy fell from his seat, hitting his head on the floor. "Ow." He complained rubbing the back of his head.

"Sammy? Are you alright?" Susie asked.

Sammy looked up at Susie and gave a smile. "I-I'm fine. Yeah. I'm fine." He lied.

"Are you sure?" Susie asked again.

Sammy nodded. "Yeah." He looked into her eyes, he loved her so much, and he didn't want to loose her.

Susie rubbed her arm looking down at Sammy. This made Sammy's phobia worse.

What did he say?

What did he do?

It wasn't until Susie spoke that made him click. "Can we talk after work, tonight?" She asked.

Sammy stood in shock, holding onto the desk for balance. What did she want to talk with him about?

Was it about leaving him?

"W-What do you want to talk about?" Sammy asked. He started to feel dizzy.

Susie rubbed her arm and looked down. "Its something I've been thinking about since last night." She said.

Sammy couldn't respond. He didn't know if it was all the stress, the thoughts that played in his mind, or the fall he had earlier. All he could do was roll his eyes to the back of his head, and pass out.

"SAMMY!" Susie screamed.

Sammy's eyes slowly opened as he saw he was at his apartment. On top of him was Susie, with red, puffy eyes and tear stained face. Sammy groaned and looked around before looking at Susie. He saw the sun was setting, and wondered how long he was out.

"Sammy." Susie softly said.

Sammy looked at Susie, and gave a sad smile. He put his hand on her cheek and creased it to wipe the tears away. "Susie? What happened?" Sammy asked.

Susie sniffled and hugged Sammy tight. "Y-You passed out!" She cried. "A-All I said was I wanted to tell you about a bad dream I had where you left me, due to an argument, and you dated another girl better then me! I was going to tell you about my dream, so that way you can be honest with me that you'll never leave me!" Susie cried.

Sammy stood there shocked. "So she had a bad dream too." He thought. He saw her crying, clutching onto his clothes. Sammy rubbed her back, as she cried. "Susie. I was thinking of the same thing today."

Susie sniffled and looked at Sammy. "R-Really?" She asked.

Sammy nodded. "Actually I had a bad dream about you too." He said. Sammy explained his bad dream to Susie, and told her that him fainting was all the stress from his dream. "I always feel like you don't like me being so strict and mean to others." He explained, giving a sigh. "I'm sorry if I scared you today."

Susie sniffled removing the last bit of tears from her eyes and hugged Sammy, kissing him on the cheek. Leaving a lipstick mark. "Sammy. I love you the way you are, even when you're mean or strict towards others. I know that's you. That's the Sammy I love." Susie exclaimed.

Sammy's eyes widen, making him blush. "So you like me for being mean to others?" He asked.

Susie chuckled shaking her head. "While. I don't like you being mean. That's who you are. I wouldn't want a sweet Sammy, or a Sammy that's kind. I want my Sammy. The Sammy I first met." She explained moving closer to Sammy's face.

Sammy chuckled, tears now starting to form in his eyes. "Well all I know is. I'll never cheat on you. I love you Susie, and no matter what I'll never leave you." Sammy hugged Susie tight. "I'll always be here for you, forever."

Susie started to cry again, and hugged Sammy tight. "I'll never leave you too, Sammy." She said.


	16. Wedding Night

The time was here. The wedding of Sammy Lawrence and Susie Campbell. They decided to do the wedding at the studio, and they only invited the studio workers and their families.

The toons we're more excited since this was their first wedding ever, since they weren't aloud to go to Henry and his wife, Dianne's wedding. They got more excited when they all got a part in the wedding.

Well, except Bendy. Since none of the crew had young daughter's Bendy had to go as the flower girl. "Why do I have to be the flower girl Joey?! I'm a boy!" Bendy wore a light blue dress, with a white flower on the right horn.

Joey chuckled, as he tightened his bowtie. "Well every wedding needs a flower girl, and you're the only person at the right size." He explained.

Bendy sighed. "But Alice is a girl, and younger why couldn't she be the flower girl?" He asked.

Joey glared having his face in front of Bendy's, "because she's mature then you!"

Henry came in wearing his tux, and stood there shocked at Joey snapping at Bendy. He was the best man at the wedding.

"So how is the groom?" Joey asked, hoping to change the subject.

Henry chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well..."

Sammy was in a room, wearing a white tux with a blue tie and blowing into a brown paper bag. He started to get nervous, he was marrying the girl of is dreams. The girl he'll be starting a future with. The girl who might be the mother of their children. The girl he's been crushing on for three years now.

Wally was with Sammy, fanning him to calm down. "Sammy! Calm down it's a wedding." Wally yelled.

"My wedding!" Sammy yelled back.

"Sammy! Wally said to calm down!" Boris yelled rubbing Sammy's shoulders.

"I can't calm down!" Then out of nowhere

SLAP

Wally slapped Sammy hard on the cheek.

Sammy stood there in shock, not sure if he should choke Wally or thank him for calming him down. Wally stood there, fear forming on his face. Sammy sighed and looked at Wally. "Thanks." He said calmly, putting his hand on Wally's shoulder.

Wally looked at the hand and gave a small smile. "Anytime, you need it." Sammy chuckled and removing the hand. "So ready?" He asked.

"You bet I am." Sammy said showing a proud smile.

At the altar, Sammy stood there taking a few deep breaths. He was still a bit nervous about this wedding. Wally saw his tie was a bit messed up and fixed it. "Thanks." Sammy whispered.

Wally replied with a smile and went back to stand with Henry.

Then the music played, Sammy stood there smiling as he saw Bendy throwing the flowers with an unexpressed face. Sammy chuckled seeing Bendy in his flower girl dress. He then stops chuckling as he saw Susie in her wedding dress, as her father walked her down the isle.

Susie's dress was a simple white dress, but her veil had small flowers on it.

Sammy's eyes glimmered with tears as he saw Susie coming towards him. "She's an angel." He whispered. Susie finally got close to him, and he grabbed her hand.

"I heard what you said." Susie whispered. Sammy blushed, and faced the priest.

The priest said his words to the crowd about the wedding of Sammy and Susie, as he talked the couple stared at each other in the eyes, smiling at one another.

"The rings?" The priest asked.

Boris came by with the rings, as he held the pillow in his mouth. Sammy got the rings and petted Boris in the head.

"Sammy Aaron Lawrence, do you take Susie Mariee Campbell as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Sammy said as he slipped the ring onto Susie's finger.

The priest smiled and faced Susie. "Susie Mariee Campbell, do you take Sammy Aaron Lawrence as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Susie said tearing up. She wiped the tears from her eyes, as she put the ring on Sammy's finger.

This was it. The moment the two had been waiting for, for a long time now.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sammy and Susie quickly kissed, being happily married. The priest smiled as everyone cheered.

Alice hugged Susie tight, as Wally cheered for Sammy.

The rest of the wedding was great, everyone interacted with one another and just talked about how happy they are for Sammy and Susie. Speaking of which, the new happily couple we're outside at the park, away from the guest. The same park where they had their first kiss, starting the whole thing.

Sammy and Susie giggled as they danced around till they fell on the ground smiling and blushing. Sammy smiled and looked at his new wife. "Looks like now, your no longer Susie Campbell."

Susie giggled knowing with her being married to Sammy, there was a price to her name. "Yep, Susie Mariee Lawrence." She stopped to think about the new name for a moment. "It has a nice ring to it."

"I agree." Sammy replied.

The two stared at each other for a moment, and were about to lean in for a kiss.

"There you two are!" Norman called out. The newlyweds got up and faced Norman and Joey coming towards them. "Come on, everyone is waiting for the couple to cut the cake!"

"And your sister has been asking every guy about you," he said eyeing Susie. "Doing the bouquet catch."

Susie and Sammy giggled and walked back to their wedding. The couple decided to get a chocolate cake and layer it in white wedding tradition frosting. Everyone agreed it was the best choice, and enjoyed it.

Sammy and Susie did the tradition cake feeding at weddings making everyone laugh. Bendy thought it was a cake fight, and threw his cake at Joey's face. This only ended up Wally having fun, slamming cake in Sammy's face, and everyone engaged in a cake fight. However, Joey put a stop to it, and everyone went back to enjoying what was left of the cake.

Because of her sister's non-stop asking. Susie decided to give in, and do the bouquet catch. She closed her eyes, and threw it.

Lucy was determined to catch it, but she tripped, and the bouquet landed in Alice's hand. Everyone smiled at Alice seeing the flowers in her hands. "Uh, what does it mean when I catch it?" She asked.

"It means you're the next one to get married." Wally replied smirking.

Alice's eyes widen, her face turning red. She then saw Bendy and Boris next to her, smiling at her. Alice blushed and buried her face in the flowers.

After the wedding, the guest all left leaving Susie and Sammy and the rest of the workers alone. At that moment, Sammy was putting luggages in the car. "So you guys are going to California for your honeymoon!" Bendy cheered.

Susie chuckled. "Yep, we're heading to the train station first thing in the morning." She beamed.

Sammy slammed the trunk of the car, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Okay honey, we're packed." Susie giggled and hugged her husband.

"I'm so happy for you too." Joey said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Sammy and Susie smiled. "Well, I guess we won't be seeing you guys for a long time." Wally wondered. He smirked knowing that Sammy and Susie would be having their 'alone' time in California. Susie pushed Wally, away and the married couple went in their car.

"Buy guys! See you next week!" Susie yelled.

"Bye Susie! Have fun! We'll miss you!" Everyone yelled as they waved goodbye to the newlyweds.

As they we're in the car, Susie gives Sammy a kiss on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark on it. "I love you, Sammy Lawrence." She said.

He smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too, Susie Lawrence. I'm glad I met you."


	17. Cooking by the Book

Susie knocked on Sammy's door one morning. It was the weekend, they we're on time with the deadline yesterday, and Susie thought it would be nice to visit Sammy and have breakfast at his house.

She thought of bringing her mom's homemade bread with some jelly and butter.

The door opened, and Sammy smiled weakly holding his stomach. "Morning, Susie." He mumbled.

Susie raised a brow seeing Sammy's condition. "Sammy, are you ok?" Susie asked, coming inside. She felt her fiancé's head, but didn't feel a temperature.

Sammy gave a small smile, but quickly grabbed Susie by her shoulder. It gave her a scare, seeing Sammy's action. "I'm out of food!" He yelled.

"What?" Susie asked removing Sammy's hand from her shoulders.

Sammy took her to his refrigerator and opened it revealing no food in sight, side from a juice, carton of milk, and some beer. Susie covered her mouth, seeing the lack of food in Sammy's place. However, she sighed being lucky she brought over some food.

"Don't worry Sammy, I brought some of my mom's homemade bread for us." Susie said.

Sammy sighed in relief and hugged her. "What would I do without you?" He asked.

Susie giggled. "Starve to death?" She commented. Sammy put her down, and the two sat down. Susie sliced the bread and spread some butter on one slice and blueberry on another slice. Sammy just put butter on his slices.

"This is good." Sammy exclaimed tasting Susie's mother's bread.

"Thank you." Susie said. The two took another bite, enjoying their small breakfast. Susie decided to let Sammy keep the bread so he has something to eat. After they ate, the two left to go grocery shopping, so Sammy won't starve again. They left the grocery store with a bunch of bags in their hands.

"Sammy can you cook?" Susie asked.

Sammy almost dropped the bags looked at his fiancé, and nervously chuckled. "Of course I can cook. I mean. I can cook." He lied. Susie knew, and put her hands to her hips till Sammy admitted the truth. Sammy was nervously sweating, trying to find an excuse to get out of the conversation. "Okay, I might not know how to cook." He said.

Susie giggled. "So how did you survive all these times before you popped the question?" She asked.

Sammy chuckled. "Sandwiches, Take out. Just regular things." He said.

"Well, what if tomorrow I'll teach you how to cook." She suggested.

Sammy looked at her. "Are you serious?" He asked.

Susie smiled and played with his hair. "Of course I'm serious." She replied. "Besides, how many things I cooked and you tried?" She asked giving a smirk.

Susie counted with his fingers, and looked at Susie. "Since you started working at the studio?" He asked.

"Exactly!" Susie nodded. "And since we're getting married soon, its time you learn how to cook because I'll be too busy to cook for you." She commanded.

"Wouldn't we both be busy?" Sammy asked. Susie replied with a glare, making Sammy yelp. "Okay, okay." Susie's glare softens into a smile, and she gave Sammy a kiss on her cheek.

"Good." She said. "I'll be here tomorrow with some recipe's and more food, and we'll get started." Susie grabbed her bag and walked out the door, leaving Sammy blushing and smiling.

"I love that woman." He said, love stricken by the kiss.

The next morning, Sammy was just enjoying some of the bread that was brought over to him yesterday, while he waited for Susie to come over. Once he heard a knock on his door, quickly he stood up and smiled. He opened the door and saw Susie with a bag off stuff in one hand, and the other a cookbook, which she threw at Sammy, who the later luckily caught and not fall back. Not only that, Susie's hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Ready to work, Samuel Lawrence?" Susie asked.

Sammy stood there his mouth dropping nodding slowly.

"Good!" Susie said with a smile, walking inside and heading to the kitchen.

Sammy looked through the cookbook and saw it was a baking book. He looked through the book, and smiled seeing chocolate cake on the list. His mouth watered, Sammy loves chocolate cake. He went into the kitchen, and smiled. "Susie, can we bake chocolate cake?" He asked.

Susie giggled. "That's what we're making silly." She said. "Now, put this on." She said handing him a hair tie.

"Why?" Sammy asked.

"Your hair will get caught in the food." Susie replied. Sammy rolled his eyes and put his hair up in a ponytail. "And you have to wear this apron!" Susie said handing the apron to Sammy. He replied with a groan as Susie helped him put on an apron with cats on it. "Okay now were ready to cook!" Susie smiled clapping her hands together.

Susie grabbed two bowls and handed one to Sammy. "Now crack three eggs." Susie said. She put the flour and the rest of the dry ingredients in a separate bowl.

CRACK

Susie turned around and saw Sammy grab three eggs and crack them at the same time. Some of the shells fell into the bowl. With a sigh Susie took another bowl, and grabbed an egg handing it to Sammy. "Crack one egg at a time." She said. Sammy nodded and was ready to crack the egg, or in his case smash it till Susie grabbed his arm. "Slowly!" She yelled. She grabbed another egg tapped it lightly till she heard a crack and opened it letting the yolk out. "Like that."

Sammy nodded and did what Susie did, and was successful. Susie cheered, lightly jumping up and down. "Now do it one more time!" Susie handed Sammy another egg, and he did what he did last time, and smiled.

"I did it!" He cheered. He picked Susie up and spins her around, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Susie giggled and kissed Sammy back. "Come on! Let's get back to work!" Susie nodded and smiled. The two worked hard on the cake, there were a few mistakes Sammy did, like almost putting hot water on the mix and not putting the dry ingredients gradually. Once the batter was done they put it in the oven and smiled.

"Now we have to wait for a couple of minutes and we can frost it." Susie said. She grabbed another bowl and started to make the frosting.

"Cool! Wait I have to make it, right?" Sammy asked.

"Yep!" Susie replied. I'm just adding in the rest of the dry mix so you can get started. Sammy looked at the mix, and gulped. Susie put her hand on Sammy's shoulder, "you can do this Sammy. I know you can." She whispered. Sammy took a deep breath and smiled working on the frosting.

Sammy read the ingredients for the frosting following the directions. He added the ingredients one by one as Susie checked the cake. After few minutes, Susie saw the frosting and smiled. "You did it!" She said. She hugged Sammy tight making the two giggle and smile. The two we're ready to lean into a kiss, but then...

DING

"Cake's done!" They said at the same time. They took out the cake, smelling the chocolate aroma. They left it too cool for a bit, and once it was cool Sammy and Susie frost it together.

"Its." Sammy started.

"Perfect." Susie said looking at the cake. "Now, we eat it!" Susie held a fork in her hand and smiled. Sammy chuckled and grabbed the fork as they took a bite of the cake.


	18. Birth of the Twins

It's been a few months since the wedding, and since they got back from their honeymoon, Susie has been acting very strange. First, she would yell at Sammy when he replied to something she asked. Then there would be days where she ate more then she could chew, one day being at lunch where she ate three sandwiches from the restaurant and two bottles of soda. This led to Sammy feeling worried about his wife, he tried to ask her if she should see a doctor, and it ended with Susie crying up a storm, and punching Sammy hard almost breaking his nose.

They went to the doctor to check Sammy's nose and Susie's behavior. That's when Susie heard the news.

Susie was sitting there dumbfounded about what she was told. "A-Are you serious?" She asked smiling.

"I'm never wrong, am I Mrs. Lawrence?" The doctor asked.

Susie covered her mouth and was ready to cry. "Oh wow. Wow!" She cheered. She hugged her doctor and went to the other room where Sammy was.

Apparently, he suffered a bloody nose from the hit, and was having a tissue over it. "So what's wrong?" Sammy asked.

Susie sighed and smiled. "Sammy, I-I'm pregnant." Sammy sat there looking at his wife still smiling. "We're going to have a baby." Sammy started to sway back and forth and fainted, face first to the ground. Susie was too happy to notice her husband was down.

The next day when they got back to the studio, Susie decided to share the news with everyone. "Congrats you two." Henry said smiling.

Wally's face turned red and he started to laugh. "Wait! So you two had s-"

"WALLY NO!" Susie and Sammy yelled. Wally kept on laughing.

"Wait, what did Sammy and Susie do?" Bendy asked coming by seeing what all the fuss was about. Wally took a deep breath and was ready to tell Bendy the 'truth.'

"Well, Bendy." Wally started kneeling down to Bendy. "When a girl and boy fall in love they go to this lovely place called the bed, and th-" Wally was cut off when Henry covered his mouth. Bendy tilted his head confused on what else Wally was going to say to him.

"W-What?" Bendy asked confused.

"Bendy." Henry growled. Bendy flinched, Henry was the type not to snap at others, but Bendy knew Henry was upset if he snapped at anyone.

"S-Sorry." Bendy replied. Henry looked at Wally who nodded slowly he won't speak about to what he wanted to say to Bendy. Henry gave a small smile and removed Wally's hand from his mouth. Wally got up and walked away and whispered to Bendy.

"I'll tell you later." Wally whispered. Bendy smiled widely he couldn't wait to hear what Wally had to say.

When Wally told him that Susie was pregnant, Bendy didn't seem that interested and just walked off saying congratulations in a non-interested tone.

Month after month Sammy did his best to take care of Susie during her pregnancy, getting her what she needs, comforting her, and even at times feeling her tummy to check up on the baby.

"The baby is doing great." Sammy said feeling the tummy.

Susie giggled seeing Sammy being all fatherly to their baby. "The baby sure is." Susie replied putting her hand over the tummy feeling the baby kick.

"Susie?" Susie looked at her husband. "Would I be a good father?" Sammy asked.

"Good father?" Susie replied raising a brow. "Sammy, you're going to be the best father!" She exclaimed. Sammy smiled tearing up a bit hugging his wife.

"Thanks. And I know your going to be the best, wonderful mother our child will ever have!" Sammy exclaimed. Susie giggled and hugged Sammy tight.

"Well. Night dad." Susie whispered falling asleep.

Sammy smiled. "Night mom." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and fell asleep.

Just a few weeks later, everything was fine at the studio except for Susie who felt sick to her stomach. But 'the show must go on' she said to herself. She went to record her lines, but kept on kneeling and holding her stomach.

"Susie!" Sammy yelled running inside the booth holding onto Susie. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay!?" He whimpered.

Susie took a deep breath and smiled at Sammy. "Sammy. Its time." She gasped.

Sammy sat their shocked at Susie. She was finally giving birth to their baby. "N-now?" He asked. Susie nodded. "B-But you're not due for another two weeks!" He yelled.

Susie grabbed Sammy by his shirt collar. "Sammy! I'm having your child! It's now or never! So take me to the hospital now before I- AH!" Susie screamed feeling a contraction.

Sammy was freaking out. His wife was pregnant and he didn't know what to do. Henry, who came after Norman told him Susie is having the baby came by and helped Susie up. "Sammy, come on! We have to get her to the hospital!" He yelled. Sammy nodded and the two rushed over to the hospital.

Sammy was nervous he was in the room with Susie as she was breathing hard feeling each contraction, though it felt more painful then how her mother explained it to her. Sammy was worried that Susie wouldn't make it through, I mean this is an early birth, and was worried if the baby, Susie or even both wouldn't make it. But Henry advised him he needed to stay calm for both of them.

With a deep breath Sammy held Susie's hand and rubbed it. "Susie, you'll be okay. I'm here don't worry." He said.

Susie desperately wanted to yell with the amount of pain she was in, but gave a small smile to her husband. "T-Thanks Sammy." Susie whispered. She gave Sammy a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed and replied kissing Susie on the nose.

Then the nurse came in and looked at the couple. "Susie, you ready?" The nurse asked. Susie and Sammy looked at each other. They we're ready. Ready to become parents.

"I'm ready." She said. Susie started to push, Sammy held her hand as Susie was in pain pushing their baby out. Sammy didn't want to think negatively on how the birthing process will go, and all he thought was how he will finally be a father, Susie will be a mother, their child, weather it will be boy or girl will be brought to this world.

Then Sammy heard a cry, he opened his eyes and saw Susie smiling, and tired then he looked at the nurse holding a baby boy. "This one's a boy, congratulations." The nurse said.

Sammy and Susie chuckled. They have a son, a beautiful baby- "Wait! This one!" The new parents said at the same time.

"I thought your doctor told you Mrs. Lawrence. Your having twins." The nurse told her.

"TWINS!" They yelled at the same time. Susie smiled and was giggling.

"Oh Sammy! Twins isn't this great!" Susie yelled.

THUMP

Susie turned around and saw Sammy on the floor passed out. "Sammy?!" She worriedly said. She rolled her eyes and groaned and decided to push the other twin out, without Sammy.

An hour later, Sammy woke up rubbing his head. All he remembered was being told he was having twins and blacking out. "What happened?" Sammy asked.

"You missed the birth of the other twin." Susie said right next to him. Sammy quickly turned around and was in awe seeing two baby boys in Susie's arms. Their eyes we're closed, but Sammy saw a bit of black hair sticking out. He felt himself tearing up he was finally a father.

"T-Their beautiful." Sammy whispered.

Susie smiled. "Want to hold one of them?" She asked. Sammy nodded, whipping the tear from his eye. Susie moved her right hand, and handed Sammy the youngest twin. "H-Hi there?" He whispered. "I'm your dad." Sammy knew he wouldn't get a response, since his sons we're just born, be he had to tell them. Sammy kissed him on the forehead and smiled.

Susie smiled and kissed the other twin. "So thought of a name for them yet?" Susie asked.

Sammy chuckled. "I did, if we had a girl, Sarah. If we had a boy, Stephen." Sammy said.

Susie smiled and looked at the first-born twin in her arms. "Then the first twin would be called Stephen. Stephen Samuel Lawrence!" Susie beamed. Susie looked at the other twin in Sammy's arms and smiled. "You know. I had a few names, for our baby, but how does Stanley sound?"

Sammy eyes widen. He remembered one night, while they we're dating his grandfather, who died when Sammy was young was named Stanley. "Stanley." He whispered. "Stanley James Lawrence." Sammy said. "I love it."

The new parents sat their holding their twins, smiling finally being parents. They heard a soft knock on the door, and Henry opened it. "Hi. Can we come in?" He whispered.

"Come on in." Susie whispered. The studio came in and we're surprised seeing the twins. They awed and even tear up a bit seeing the newborns.

"I can't believe you have twins." Wally whispered. Susie giggled. "Can I hold on?" He asked.

"No." Sammy replied. He didn't want his boys to be held by Wally.

"One day Wally. Just, right now they need to be with their mommy and daddy." Susie explained.

Everyone chuckled. Henry gave Wally a light shove as he chuckled. "So what are their names?" Bendy asked getting close to Susie.

"Stephen." Susie said looking at the baby she was holding.

"And Stanley." Sammy finished looking at the baby he was holding.

"Stephen, Stanley, Susie, and Sammy." Bendy said wrapping all the S names around his head. Susie and Sammy chuckled seeing the ink demon being confused with the little S pattern.

"Welcome to the world, Stephen and Stanley Lawrence." Everyone whispered. They would cheer, but didn't want to wake up the newborns. Susie and Sammy smiled, and kissed each other.

"I love you." Sammy said.

"I love you too." Susie replied.

"And we love you too." The new parents said at the same time to their newborn sons.


	19. Old Friend

Sammy had Susie over at his house today, but for a different reason. Sammy needed help getting his apartment ready and set up for his best friend coming to town, so he called up Susie and the two we're setting up the apartment.

"I didn't know you had a friend coming over?" Susie asked as she set the coffee table up.

Sammy chuckled. He knew Susie would be surprised he had a friend way before the studio, and wasn't the serious guy who never had any friends growing up. "Yep, his name is Jerry." He said. "We went to the same music school, and well we just became close friends, you'll like him."

Susie smiled. "I hope so too." She said. As they finished setting up Sammy heard a knock on the door. With a small smile, Sammy opened the door and saw a young man.

The man had light brown hair and green eyes. He wore a plaid sweater vest over a white shirt, long brown pants and fancy shoes. "Hey there Sammy." The man said with his thick Brooklyn accent.

"Hey Jerry!" Sammy said smiling at the man who was in front of the door. "Come on in." Sammy let Jerry in. Susie came by and stood next to Sammy. "Um Jerry, this is my girlfriend, Susie Campbell."

Susie smiled and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you Jerry." She said. Jerry looked at her hand, and at Susie, and slowly shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." Jerry replied. His tone of voice changed from being happy to being disappointed. Susie frowned a bit, but shook it off thinking it was nothing.

"You'll like her Jerry, I promise." Sammy said. "Now you two just sit down and relax, I'm going to get some snacks for you two." He said leaving a kiss on Susie's cheek, making her giggle.

Once Sammy left, Jerry who was glaring at her faced Susie. Susie felt the silence around her making it awkward for her. "So Jerry, how long you and Sammy known each other?" She asked.

Jerry just glared at her. Susie nervously chuckled, as she rubbed the back of her head. Susie had to think of another question, and fast because the awkwardness was making her feel uneasy. "Let me get this straight." Jerry spoke. "Your Sammy's girlfriend?"

Susie smiled. "Yes." She said. Jerry then started laughing hard, Susie was still smiling not sure if she should react badly or laugh with him. "W-What's so funny?"

Jerry stopped laughing and smirked at Susie. "You." He replied.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised Sammy picked a girl like you." Jerry said, quite rudely. Susie was stunned hearing the tone of his voice.

"Is that a good thing or?" Susie questioned.

"Good thing?" Jerry replied laughing a bit. "Either Sammy is blind or he begged you to be is girlfriend."

Susie was fuming, she hated when people acted rudely to her, even if they we're friends of her co-workers or not. "Hey, Sammy's had a crush on me since I worked here." Susie replied.

"Well, it's my time with Sammy and you should just drop it." Jerry said getting up into Susie's face. She was ready to punch him, but Jerry stopped her. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Sammy told me all about you in his letter, imagine how he'll feel if his own girlfriend punched his best friend." He explained.

Susie stopped and slowly put her fist down. Jerry smirked seeing Susie back down, and Susie Campbell never backs down from anything. "Thought so." He said.

Susie could of said more, but Sammy came back smiling with a tray of sandwiches in his hands. "Here you go you too." Sammy said. He put his arm around Susie, making her smile and calm down a bit.

During Jerry's time, Susie stayed quiet as Sammy and Jerry did some catching up with one another through their lives. When Sammy mentioned Susie, Jerry felt jealous, she mentally cheered, hoping Sammy would say something, but Sammy just shook it off and told him, 'He'll get used to her.'

After the conversation, Jerry left to the hotel he was staying that. Susie was relieved that he's finally gone, and her fuming went down.

"So what do you think of Jerry?" Sammy asked smiling at Susie.

Susie looked at Sammy opening her mouth trying to speak. She wanted to tell Sammy the truth badly, but she wondered if Sammy would believe her, but she had to follow her gut, and her gut told her to tell him. "Um, has Jerry been rude to people before?" Susie asked. She asked. It was better then just flat out saying 'Jerry hates me.' If she asked maybe she'll get to know him more, and he'll like her.

Sammy raised an eyebrow confused on why she would ask a question like that. "Well, maybe its because he's surprised you're my girlfriend and all. It'll probably just be a while, before he drops the hatchet, and you two would be friends." He explained.

That wasn't the answer Susie was looking for, but she took it with a smile. "I see." She replied.

After getting off the trolley, she went over to the stop where Sammy's apartment was and waited for him like always before walking to work together. She waited.

And waited.

But, nothing. After five minutes she decided to walk by herself to the studio. She wondered if Jerry said something to Sammy to keep him away from Susie, and he listened. That scared her; it feared her that she'll be loosing her boyfriend to his best friend. She didn't want to think of it, but she did.

When Susie got to work she wasn't surprised to see Sammy with Jerry in his office laughing and talking. She knew Sammy walked with Jerry to work. "Sammy?" Susie asked.

Sammy looked up and smiled hugging Susie. "Susie, look sorry for not waiting for you, but Jerry suggested me to go to work early." Sammy said as he explains his absence to Susie, on why he didn't wait for her.

"Oh. Th-That's fine." Susie replied. She lied. It wasn't fine, it was hurtful she wanted to say something, but saw the evil smirk on Jerry's face. She gave a small glare back, and walked off.

Susie sighed sitting on the floor of the booth reading her lines. Bendy saw she was sitting on the floor looking upset, and went to her booth to talk to her, maybe the happy little demon could cheer her up. "Hey there, Susie!" Bendy said in his cheery little voice.

"Hey." Susie replied back not looking at the demon.

Bendy frowned and sat next to Susie. "What's bugging ya, you're never this sad?" He asked. Susie didn't respond and looked away.

"Its fine. Nothing is wrong." Susie mumbled.

Bendy glared, he wouldn't stop asking till he sees a smile on Susie or she told him what's wrong. "Come on Susie, I know we don't talk as much, but I like to see people happy." He explained. He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it.

Susie sniffled a bit, shedding a few tears. She turned and looked at Bendy. "Okay, well you see." Susie told Bendy the story about Jerry and how he was treating her, and to make it worse Sammy doesn't believe her.

Bendy's hand was in a fist now, and was ready to turn into his monster form, but he couldn't now, all he could do was hug the young actress and rub her back. "There, There. Susie, it's going to be okay. Don't worry, I-I can help you." He said.

Susie wiped the tears from her eyes, and gave a smile to the little demon. "R-Really?" She asked.

Bendy nodded. "Absolutely! I mean I may have done some troublesome things in the past, but you're a co-worker, a friend, my family and no one messes with my family!" He yelled.

Susie giggled and hugged Bendy tight giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Bendy, I needed that." She said.

Bendy smiled covering the lipstick mark from his cheek. "Anytime, now I'm going to go think of a plan so Sammy could see the true man, Jerky Jerry is!" He walked out of the studio, as Susie smiled.

Bendy looked around for Wally hoping the janitor could help him with his problem. He was able to find Wally, storing away some boxes in the closet. "Eh! Bendy! Want to help me out with some stuff?" Wally asked.

"Not right now, but Franks. I need your help with something." Bendy said. He went over to the janitor and whispered in his ear about what happened.

Later on, Jerry was in the break room eating lunch. While he was distracted, Bendy quickly put a hidden recording tape in the room. Wally came in seconds later, getting some water. "Hey there!" Wally said waving.

"Hello there." Jerry replied.

Wally sat down next to him. "Your Sammy's friend, right?" He asked.

Jerry chuckled. "Indeed I am." He replied smiling at the janitor.

Wally chuckled as well. "Then. I guess you met his girlfriend then, she's a doll ain't she?" He asked again.

Jerry glared. "She's a whore." He replied.

Wally sat there shocked, he never heard someone calling Susie a 'whore' before. "W-what?" Wally asked.

Jerry went up to Wally's face. "I don't like her, she's taking Sammy from me. So I'm going to find a way to get rid of her. No matter what it cost." He growled getting up from his seat, and walking back to Sammy. "Oh, and by the way, keep it quiet between us." He warned looking back.

Wally chuckled looking at where Bendy put the hidden recorder. "Oh don't worry, I won't." Wally smirked.

A bit later, Susie, now with some streaks of tears from her eyes was in the booth with a piece of paper in her hands, shaking. Sammy and Jerry where they're sitting down, watching Susie do her voice lines. Though she didn't want to do them, not when Jerry is around.

Before she could say a line, the intercom went on. That's when Susie heard a familiar voice over the intercom. It was Jerry saying bad things about Susie, she wondered how Jerry was there, but he was sitting right there. That's when it clicked in her head. Bendy and Wally did this. Susie got out of the booth to keep Jerry from escaping.

After hearing what Jerry said about Susie, Sammy glared at his former best friend. "S-Sammy I-I can explain." Jerry said freaking out. He looked around for a way to get out of trouble, and found it seeing Susie glaring back. "I-It was all her fault!" Jerry then grabbed Susie's arm hurting her a bit.

Sammy growled as he pushed Jerry away and held Susie. "Get off of her!" He yelled. Sammy hugged Susie tight, and went to face Jerry, still in fear.

"S-Sammy! Your not going to let a girl beat me up are ya! I mean you're my best buddy!" Jerry begged in fear as he went backing to the wall.

Sammy stopped and looked at Jerry with a smile. "Your right. I can't have a girl beat my friends." He said. Jerry sighed in relief. "However, your no longer my friend." Sammy replied, and looked at Susie. "Susie, kick his ass for me, hard."

Susie smiled, and with a smirk on her face rolled her sleeves up and walked up to Jerry, laughing evilly. Jerry closed his eyes as Susie pounced on him and kicked his ass.

Sammy smiled as he watched his girlfriend kicked his ex-best friend's ass. Sighing in love hearing the bones break and the punches in the face hit. "God, I love that woman." He whispered.

Later at night, Susie and Sammy hung out at the apartment, eating take out from a near buy restaurant. Sammy paid for it as an apology for the time Jerry was here. "I can't believe you sent Jerry away in a full body cast, a broken nose, and a broken nut!" Sammy cheered as he took a bite of his food.

Susie giggled. "Well you know what my dad says, 'Never mess with a Campbell!" She beamed. Sammy laughed hearing his girlfriend's word.

"I'm really sorry that Jerry was being rude to you, but why didn't you tell me?" Sammy asked.

Susie sighed. "Well, you looked so happy with Jerry that I thought you didn't believe me." She explained.

Sammy smiled and kissed Susie in the lips. Susie blushed and kissed Sammy back. "Susie, I'll always believe you. You're the girl who never lies." He explained.

Susie blushed and hugged Sammy, snuggling into his chest. Sammy smiled and used his hand to brush her hair, and leaving a kiss on her forehead.


	20. Replaced

It was late in the morning, and Susie was running to work. She overslept again, and now she was late for work. When she finally made it, she realized the atmosphere in the place changed. She heard laughter coming from the recording booth. It was Sammy and Joey's laughter with another girl's laugh in the mix.

When Susie stepped closer she saw the two guys talking to a woman. She had black and wore a dress similar to Susie's only it was this red-orange color.

Susie felt a ping of jealousy over her. 'Who was this girl?' she thought. Susie stepped in getting the attention of the guys, even the new girl. "Hi guys, um who is this?" Susie asked.

Sammy smiled and hugged Susie. "Susie, this Allison Pendle. She's the new voice actress working with you." He said.

The second Susie saw her she knew something was up with this Allison girl. She could see from her eyes, that Allison was nothing but trouble, but instead of getting in trouble herself, she shook Allison's hand. "Nice to meet you, Allison." Susie glared in a harsh tone.

Allison smiled and shook Susie's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Susie." Allison replied back in the same tone.

The tension filled the air in the recording booth, but was broken by Joey. "Okay, ladies. Um, Susie why don't you give Allison a tour of the studio?" He asked.

Susie groaned and glared. "Fine." She didn't want to, but Joey was the boss. "Come with me Miss. Pendle." Allison smiled and followed Susie for her tour.

What no one noticed was a malicious grin on her face.

Susie showed Allison every room and hall, once they got downstairs. Allison decided to ask Susie a question. "So, Susie who do you voice?" Allison asked.

Susie smiled. "The one and only, Alice Angel!" Susie smiled being next to a Sent from Above poster. Allison looked at Susie, seeing the later was oblivious. Allison started to chuckle, and the chuckle turned into laughs. Susie was confused on why the new voice actress was laughing. "W-What's so funny?" Susie asked.

Allison's laugh died down, as she wiped a tear from her eye, as the malicious grin on her face appeared. "You." She said coldly.

Susie felt her blood ran cold. "M-Me?" Susie asked. Then in a blink of an eye Allison pushed Susie down the stairs. Susie slowly got up, rubbing the back of her head to see if blood was leaking. "What was that for?!" Susie yelled.

Allison chuckled walking down the stairs as her true colors started to show. "Oh Susie, didn't you get the memo." She spat. Allison slammed her foot on Susie's stomach causing her to scream in pain. "I'm Alice now."

With a chuckle, Allison lifted her foot off Susie and used her fist to punch Susie as she spat a single insult to her face. Susie was crying feeling the pain from everywhere in her body. Susie couldn't do anything call for anyone, even Sammy. Allison stopped her beatings and stood there proudly of her doings.

Susie was in a fatal possession with bruises all over her body. Still smiling, Allison walked away as Susie's vision faded.

'Susie.' A voice called out.

Susie heard the voice, but she couldn't respond. She felt her world blacking out as the voice called her name over and over again.

"Susie!" Sammy yelled.

"Gah!" Susie quickly wakes up in cold sweat looking around. Her eyes we're streaming with tears as she saw she was at Sammy's apartment and not at the studio. Susie looked at her body and saw there was no injuries anywhere. She faced Sammy who looked at her, scared seeing her emotion right now.

"Susie? Are you alright?" Sammy asked. Susie looked at Sammy and hugged him tight, sobbing hard. Sammy froze at Susie's action, but calmed down and rubbed her back. "Its alright, it was just a dream." He said.

"It wasn't" Susie chocked. She looked at Sammy, who saw her face red and tears still falling from her face. Susie explained to Sammy about her dream, but it was hard for her, as every word she tried to let out, made her throat hurt and only responded by crying.

Sammy felt bad for her, why would anyone replace Susie she was a natural, perfect, no one can pull off a singing voice like her! "Susie, no one would every replace you. Your perfect!" Sammy told her, holding her and rubbing her arm.

Susie sniffled wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're just saying that." She sniffed.

Sammy shook his head. "No, I'm being honest." He said. While she was still upset, Susie looked at Sammy, her eyes showing him if he was being honest with her right now. "Susie, I care about you, your part of the Joey Drew Studio Family, no one could ever replace you." He said.

Susie gave a small smile, hearing Sammy's words made her feel better. She hugged Sammy and snuggled into his chest. "Thank you Sammy." Susie whispered.

Sammy smiled and kissed Susie on the cheek. "Anytime Susie. Anytime." He whispered.


	21. In Each Other's Clothes

For being alone for a couple years, Sammy had to learn how to do his own laundry. It wasn't hard, a lot of work, but not hard. Though today he got some help, Susie spent the night at his place, and with today being laundry day she decided to help him with his laundry.

At the moment, Sammy was ironing his clothes, as Susie was folding the clothes singing in the other room. Sammy smiled and hummed along with Susie's song. He didn't notice that smoke started to appear in his shirt.

Susie stopped her singing and saw the smoke about to form. Quickly, she ran to the iron and shut it off before any flames started, again. Susie remembers Sammy telling her the whole my clothes caught on fire fiasco, and he had to wear his house clothes for three days. It caused non-stop torment from Wally, and a few snickers and jokes from the band since they couldn't take Sammy seriously unless he was in his main attire.

Sammy sighed and smiled at Susie. "Thanks. You saved my clothes again." He said. Though he regretted the choice of words seeing a charred stain where the iron was. "Well most of it." He joked.

Susie chuckled. "Its fine. I can fix it when I get back home." She said.

Sammy smiled. "Really?" He asked.

Susie nodded. She grabbed the shirt from Sammy's iron bored and put it in her bag. Susie and Sammy went back to work continuing their laundry day.

After doing all the laundry, Susie was about to put it away from Sammy. But something clicked; she looked at Sammy's clothes and gave it a sniff. Susie blushed, as she smelled the fresh lavender soap and a hint of cigarette from the clothes. Susie sighed from the lovely scent. She put the clothes back, but kept one clothes in the laundry basket for a plan.

Susie went to the bathroom and removed her clothes, and put on Sammy's clothes. Then she got a hair tie and put her hair up in a ponytail. "Oh Sammy." Susie called out. Sammy was putting away the iron bored, but gasped and stood there seeing Susie in his clothes.

'Oh gosh, she's hot! She's fucking hot!' Sammy thought as he started turning red. "Sammy," Susie said smiling. "Wow, who knew my clothes look so dang sexy on you!" Sammy beamed.

Susie chuckled, seeing Sammy so flustered over her new wardrobe. "Looks like your attracted to this." She mentioned. Sammy nodded. Susie giggled, why not make this more fun. "Then I want to see you in my dress." She smirked.

Sammy's smile shattered when heard Susie say what he thought she said. "What." Sammy said.

Susie giggled. "Come on, your body is perfect for dresses!" She beamed.

She wasn't wrong, but still Sammy wouldn't dare step into a dress. It'll be weird! However, he can't say no he didn't know how Susie would react, would she begged and plead for him to wear the dress? Do the puppy eyes, or growl and glare till he agreed. All these scenarios played through his head like an episode. With a sigh of defeat, Sammy grabbed Susie's dress, earning a squeal of delight from the later. "You better not tell anyone!" Sammy growled.

Susie giggled. "Sammy, I'm not Wally or Bendy." She giggled more. Sammy smiled, but rolled his eyes a bit as he went to his bathroom to change into Susie's dress. Susie sat there grinning like an idiot, waiting for Sammy to come out in her dress.

Sammy got out of the bathroom, and Susie awed in delight seeing her boyfriend in her own dress. Susie was right earlier, Sammy did have the body to fit in dresses, the only thing was that the dress had room for the chest, and well... It speaks for itself, but the dress still looked great on him. "This is weird, but I could agree dresses fit me." He asked himself looking at his body.

Susie smiled. "See, I told you!" She exclaimed. Sammy chuckled and hugged Susie tight, making his girlfriend laugh. She laughed harder when Sammy replied by giving a lot of kisses. "Sammy! Stop!" She laughed.

Sammy stopped kissing and smirked, "Well, you put my in your dress, so," He stopped to kiss her in the lips for a slow, tender kiss. Susie was surprised, but kissed him back following the slow, tender movement. Hidden in the kiss, Sammy and Susie smiled at one another. They finally let go and looked at each other, blushing from the kiss.

"Okay." Sammy said cutting the mood. "Back to my clothes now!" He said.

"Aww." Susie groaned. "Just for an hour Sammy, please?"

Sammy shook his head. "Come on, I wore your dress. Now back into my main clothes now." He said. Susie held him, like a little kid would to their parents. Sammy sighed, and smiled. "Okay, 10 minutes, but its back to our regular clothes."

"Got it!" Susie smiled.


	22. Revenge is Sweet

At Joey Drew Studio's there are two workers who seemed to despise Susie Campbell. Susie may be the nicest girl, and no one can hate her, but secretly, two workers started to show dislike to her, mainly due to her defending Sammy Lawrence, whenever these two workers say something. 

These two workers were Peter and Andrew. Peter was noticeable since he wore a lavender vest and was the clarinet player in the band. Andrew was an intern who just helped with Norman in anyway he can, just like Peter with his purple vest he wore a checkered red vest.

However, the two decided to have a little fun.

"Hey, Peter." Andrew said, coming into the break room with an ice pack over his right eye.

"What happened to you?!" Peter asked seeing Andrew's eye.

"I called Sammy a bastard and his girlfriend replied with punching me in the eye!" Andrew exclaimed.

Peter groaned. "Man, again!" Peter took a bite of his sandwich in anger. "She punched you last months, and last week she kicked me in the..." He paused, embarrassed on what to say next.

"Oh so that was the day we heard a cat scream." Andrew said. Peter glared at him, making Andrew sink down to his seat, "Sorry."

"Its fine." Peter sighed. He hated Susie getting in the way of speaking their opinions of Sammy.

Andrew looked at his friend and smirked, "What if we hurt Susie, she'll be so sad and miserable, so would Sammy." Andrew explained.

Peter paused as he finished his drink, slamming it down. "Andrew, you have the best plans in the world." Peter smirked. "Deal!" Peter and Andrew shook hands, and left the break room to think of plans.

Peter went to his office and grabbed some sheets of paper, and used a pen starting to write a note.

Andrew got a bucket from Wally's closet and filled it with some ice and cold water.

Meanwhile, Susie was about to grab lunch after a long day of singing, and saw a note left on her desk.

Susie,

Meet me in one of the room's downstairs! I have something to show you.

Sammy

"Aww." Susie sighed holding the note close to her chest. Susie went her way downstairs and saw a door slightly open. "Sammy? You in there?" Susie asked looking around the dark room.

What Susie didn't know above her was the bucket of cold water ready to pour down on her. Once she opened the door a little wider, the bucket of water rained down on her.

Susie screamed as the bucket of cold water poured down her. Andrew and Peter held their laughs, and saw Susie shivering and wet.

"Susie!" Sammy yelled. He heard her scream and ran to where the scream was. He gasped seeing a bucket over her and, Susie wet and sad, "are you okay?" he asked.

Susie looked at Sammy and gave a disappointed glare. "Sammy, I know you're the sassiest man in the studio, but was it a good idea to pull a prank on me?" She asked, shivering between words.

Sammy stared at her. "Me? Susie you know I don't pull pranks!"

"Well. Then who sent me this letter?" Susie asked showing a piece of paper.

Sammy took the paper from her and tried, due to the paper being wet, reading it. "Susie, this isn't my hand writing!" Sammy yelled. "Look I don't know what happened, but this wasn't me! I swear!"

Out of the blue, behind Susie, the actress turned around and got sprayed with ink. Sammy tried to wipe the ink off of her, but Susie grabbed Sammy's hand, tight and looked at him in the eye.

"Sammy! This isn't funny!" Susie yelled stomping her way out of Sammy's sight.

"Susie!" Sammy yelled catching up to her, "It wasn't me! I swear!"

Andrew and Peter came out of the hiding place, once the couple we're gone and started laughing. "How did you get the pipe to burst?" Peter asked.

"Just did a few loose screws and when Mr. Drew wasn't looking, turned the machine on, and waited for the ink to run through the pipe." Andrew explained.

Peter chuckled. "Nice."

The next morning wasn't really better. When Susie came into work, someone used clear wrap all over the door way and she ran into it. Susie growled, and removed the wrapping furiously.

During the break, someone threw a pie at Susie's face, and when she came into the break room, she slammed a note in front of Sammy, and replied with slamming a pie on Sammy's face.

Back and forth pranks and bad things started to happen to Susie all due with a note Peter's been writing, in the form of Sammy. Susie was getting angrier with Sammy every prank that came to her. At this point, she was ready to call it off with Sammy.

Sammy was no better either, whenever he said to Susie it wasn't him, Susie didn't believe him. She always believed in Sammy when he was telling the truth! Why not now?

Susie was getting ready to leave home, but stopped to see a note on the door. She removed it and saw it was a note from 'Sammy' asking her out for dinner tonight, as an apology for everything that happened. Susie was unsure about going, but she agreed on going, because she could finally get an answer. She decided to go to the meeting place, 'Sammy'.

Susie got to the meeting place, and saw Sammy wasn't there. She decided to wait thinking he was picking up some food, or getting ready. Not believing this was another prank yet again by Peter and Andrew.

Finally, after waiting for almost an hour for Sammy, she shook her head and left home. The sun was setting, and she didn't want to wait at night for Sammy. It was too late, and she was tired to go to Sammy's apartment and yell at him.

All she could whisper, as she walked home, "I'm so done with him."

When Sammy got to work today, he noticed Susie wasn't around. Instantly he got worried and looked for her, seeing her nowhere to be found, he saw Wally. "Franks!" Sammy yelled, getting the janitor's attention.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Where's Susie?" Sammy asked.

Wally frowned rubbing his arm. "Sammy, Susie's not at work today." Wally puzzled.

"Wait! Why?" Sammy asked.

Wally looked down, "Well have you been doing pranks with Andrew and Peter lately?" He asked.

Sammy's raised an eyebrow. "What?! No!" He yelled. "I would never do anything with those two, monkeys!"

Wally gave a chuckle. "Well during my rounds," he stopped to take a note from his pocket, "Andrew and Peter left notes around for Susie claiming it was for you, and when she saw these notes, bad things happened to her." Wally explained.

Sammy took the note from Wally and read through them. Once he got to the end of the note, he glared.

"She even called me, that when she comes back she wants to break-" Wally stopped as he saw the fire in Sammy's eyes. Sammy slammed the note to the ground and stopped his way into Joey's office.

Andrew and Peter were enjoying their day, laughing and enjoying themselves from the pranks they did to Susie these past few days. Then the intercom blared, "Peter! Andrew! Report to my office!" Joey's voice yelled.

"I wonder what Mr. Drew wants?" Andrew asked.

"Who knows." Peter replied.

The two came in, and saw Joey's office was dark, the door shut behind them and Sammy closed the door and locked it. The revenge duo, realized Joey called them in here because someone told Sammy. "Well, Well, Well." Sammy said in a malicious voice.

Peter and Andrew gulped. "H-Hey! Sammy!" Peter nervously said. He and Andrew chuckled as they were backed into the wall.

"I'm not happy with you two. Not happy." He growled. Peter and Andrew gulped. Sammy walked to the two, chuckling. "I heard from a certain someone, about your, little joke on Susie." Each word he said, sounded angrier by the second.

Out of fear, Andrew exclaimed, "Sammy! We're sorry!"

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Sammy stopped the intern. "Its too late for that. You should of stopped and leaved it alone after the water and ink prank, but no. You had to make Susie miserable, and now," Sammy chuckled slamming his hand on the wall next to Peter and Andrew. "You're going to pay." He hissed.

"What are you going to do with us?" Andrew asked, shaking in fear. Sammy grabbed Andrew and Peter by the shoulders, with an evil smile on his face.

"AHHHH!" Andrew and Peter screamed at the unknown fate, Sammy brought upon them.

Since she wasn't at work, Susie stayed in her room all day, and only came out once in a while, but never said anything. She was fast asleep, but woke up to hearing a tap on her window. Slowly, she got up and saw a picnic basket tied to some balloons. Susie opened the window and took the basket and read a note.

Susie,

I was being honest; I didn't do any of the pranks that happened to you the past couple of days. It was Peter and Andrew; they wanted to pull pranks on you to make you think it was me as a sign of revenge. I found out today, and don't worry you won't be seeing them anymore. And no! I did not kill them; Joey fired them, and I threw them out of the studio. To make up for what happened, I brought over a small picnic for us to share, if you're up for it. If not then, I hope you like what I made for you. I'm sorry for the bad days you've been having, and I hope you believe me.

Love,

Sammy

Susie felt like crying when reading the letter. She felt so stupid to believe Sammy would do all this to her, even though he was telling the truth, and had nothing to do with everything even the fake date. Susie then turned around and saw Sammy struggling to get into her room.

"You took awhile, so I had to come in to make sure it's a yes or a no." Sammy said taking breaths between each word. "If no, can I still come in? I'm leaving through the door."

Susie smiled, and pulled Sammy in, "and what miss our date?" Sammy and Susie chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss. Finally after days of revenge, they could enjoy a peaceful night.


	23. Playhouse

"Susie! Get the twins I have something to show you!" Sammy called out once he entered home. Susie rushed down the stairs holding the twins in her arms.

"What is it?" Susie asked.

Sammy smiled, "I got something for the twins." He said dragging in a box that contained parts to a club house.

Susie giggled, "Sammy! What is this?" She asked again.

Sammy smiled, "This here is the twins new clubhouse!"

"Ooh." The twins we're in awe seeing the box that contained their new clubhouse. Sammy and Susie chuckled hearing the amazement from their sons.

Though Susie knew something was up. "Sammy, why did you buy this?" She asked facing her husband, arms crossed.

Sammy chuckled, "Well you did say the twins should be having fun so I thought well, why not buy this." He explained.

"Uh Huh." Susie replied she knew there was more to this then meets the eye.

Sammy smiled, "and I'm going to build it." Susie nodded and walked over to the phone. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Calling my brother to work on this so you don't have too." Susie said.

"What!" Sammy yelled. He grabbed the phone from his wife, "Susie,"

Susie cut him off, "Sammy I know you, you're going to mess it up."

Sammy gave a smile. "Susie when have I messed things up?" He asked.

Susie glared at him and smirked, "Shall I list all the building failures you have made since I met you."

Sammy chuckled. "Please that was past me."

"Two weeks ago, you fixed the balcony where Norman shows off the episodes. After fixing it, Wally and Henry went up, and it wasn't put together." Susie explained. Sammy was looking what to say back at his wife, but before he can think of words, Susie continued, "And guess what, Henry broke both his arms, and Wally broke his leg."

"That was their fault." Sammy spat back. Susie glared and faxed her husband. "Look, I got it all figured out, just watch the master." Sammy went over to the box and opened it emptying the contents inside. Sammy and Susie looked down and back up at each other as Sammy gave a nervous smiled. "I should've done this outside?" Sammy asked himself with his wife replying with a nod.

After dragging everything outside, Sammy was ready to begin. While he was about to work the twins and their mother watched their father fail.

"Why are we watching daddy?" Stanley asked.

"So that way if daddy fails we can call the doctor quickly and Uncle Richie can build your playhouse." Susie explained looking at the younger twin.

"Oh!" Both twins replied. Susie nodded and the three continued to watch Sammy.

Speaking of Sammy he struggled grabbing one of the boards from the pile to the point he fell back. "I'm okay!" He groaned.

Susie rolled her eyes, smiling and giggling at her husband's failure.

Sammy had a few wooden boards up with a nail in one hand and a hammer in another he was ready to put it up.

Or, so he thought.

Sammy had the nail on the wood and was ready to use the hammer to set the nail. When Sammy had the hammer on the nail he missed and hit his thumb hard. Sammy screamed in pain holding his thumb.

Susie and the twins flinched at the pain, but the twins laughed hard at their father's pain. Susie tried so hard not to laugh, but left a few giggles.

With a bandage around his thumb, Sammy didn't stop building. He continued the playhouse, but realized he was missing something.

The swing.

Sammy smiled seeing the tire swing, and tied up to the playhouse, which didn't look safe for a kid. "There, done!" He smiled. Seconds later, the playhouse fell on the ground. Some of the wooden boards fell on his foot. Sammy yelled so loudly he held his foot and fell.

The twins were laughing hard seeing their father in pain, it was better than watching a bendy cartoon.

"Now do we call Uncle Richie?" Stanley asked looking at their mother.

Susie nodded, going to the phone to call her brother. "Now we call Uncle Richie."

Susie's brother Richie came by with a few friends and helped build, fix up the tree house. Sammy looked at the window feeling disappointed that he couldn't do anything most fathers do. Susie frowned, and sat next to her husband. "Hey don't feel bad, you tried."

Sammy sighed, "I know, but I thought I could do anything like most fathers do for their kids." He explained.

Susie put her arms around Sammy and kissed him on the cheek. "Sammy, you don't have to be like all fathers. Every father is different, you're the father who sings and teaches your son's right." She explained. Sammy looked at his wife, "you're special because I never heard of a father who plays music for their kids."

"You think so?" Sammy asked. Susie nodded and smiled. Sammy smiled and kissed Susie on the lips.

"Eww." Stephen said. The couple turned around and looked at their son's staring at them. Stanley was smiling, and Stephen covered his eyes. Sammy and Susie chuckled as they picked up their son's and took them outside to the newly built playground to have fun!


	24. Deployed AU: Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next three chapters are all for a spin-off AU called Deployed AU where Sammy gets deployed to the war.

It was a slow walk to the train station. To Susie Lawrence every step she took felt like time was passing by. She looked at her husband Sammy Lawrence and every what if scenario played in her mind. She wanted to beg Sammy not to go, but they both know he couldn't. It's the war, even if he didn't want to go, he had to go.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Sammy said looking at his wife. Susie nodded, not wanting to look at her husband. Sammy lifted her head up and saw tears streaming down her face.

The actress sniffled wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Y-yeah." She choked up. Sammy frowned and hugged Susie tight. Susie promised herself she wouldn't cry, but she did.

Sammy didn't want to cry either, but he sniffled and cried softly on Susie's shoulder. The two let go and looked at each other face to face. The train whistle blew making the couple turn around. It was time for Sammy to go. "Well I got to get going."

Susie nodded. Sammy moved closer to Susie and kissed her. Susie kissed him back and they slowly kissed. To them they wanted to kiss forever, but the whistle blew again, letting them go. Sammy picked up his bags and went on the train; he looked back at Susie, gave her a wave and went in.

The train started to drive away, and some unknown force she ran after the train, but stopped seeing it go away with her husband inside. She felt the cold wind hit her, the train was gone, and Sammy was gone. Everything was gone. Susie turned away and walked home, alone.

When she got home she walked to the room she shared with Sammy. It felt cold when she went on the bed; slowly she teared up and cried wishing for Sammy to come back.


	25. Deployed AU: Missing You

It was a month. It felt like forever, but it was a month. Susie was putting away the dishes after a quiet lunch. Since Sammy left the nice sunny days that brightened the town were rare, and the rain, washed away the bright colors of the town. The actress looked at the window seeing the raindrops fall on the window as a message from Sammy that he's crying too and he misses her.

Her mind snapped back when she heard keys slam on the piano. She quickly ran and saw her twin boys slamming the keys on Sammy's piano. "Boys!" She screamed. The twins flinched stumbling to their feat.

It wasn't Susie who was having a hard time with Sammy gone, but the twins. They were so young that every time their mother yelled or cried they didn't know what to do. Just touching their father's stuff set her off, and today was one of those days.

"Sorry." Stephen whimpered.

"How many times have I told you two? Don't touch your father's piano!" She yelled, closing the piano keys with a loud slam. Stanley covered his ears from the loud noise, whimpering in the process. Stephen felt bad for his younger twin brother and went over to hug him.

Susie sighed collapsing on the couch. Why did this all happen? Why did Sammy leave her? Why did her friends, Norman and Wally join him? Why can't she just be happy and not yell at her kids? 

"Mommy." Stephen whispered. Susie removed her hands and saw her son look at her with worried eyes. Susie gave a small smile and picked him up.

"I'm fine sweetie. I just miss your father." Susie said, brushing her son's hair. "Why do you look like him?" She thought.

"I miss daddy too." Stephen replied. "I miss him when he sings. I miss him when he used to put me on his shoulders. I miss him a lot."

Susie kissed her son on the forehead, and hugged him. She moved over a bit, and grabbed Stanley having her son sit next to her. "Mommy?" Stanley asked.

"Hmm." Susie hummed.

"Can you tell us a story about daddy?"

Susie smiled and nodded. "Once upon time, I woke up late on a beautiful spring morning. On my way to audition I bumped into a very handsome man."

"Daddy!" Stephen cheered.

Susie giggled and continued the story. "Your father gave me his bicycle and I road to the audition, but," she frowned, "I didn't get it." Susie stopped, and gave a small smile. "However, your father gave me a job at the studio and after that we fell in love."

The twins smiled and snuggled to their mother. "And then you and daddy got married!" Stephen cheered.

"And had us!" Stanley finished. Susie giggled and tickled her sons. Soon the twins yawned and their eyes started to flutter. Susie carried the twins and took them to their room. She put them to bed and tucked them in for their nap.

"Sleep tight." Susie whispered giving her twins a kiss, and closing the door. Susie yawned feeling tired as well, and went to her bed and took a nap, hugging a pillow for comfort.


	26. Deployed AU: I'll be home for Christmas

It was a long cold walk back to the house. Sammy Lawrence survived the war. Just a few injuries, but he survived. Sammy closed the door to the house, being home safe and sound like he promised.

"I'm home!" He called out. He looked around his house and saw no one was there. "Susiebell! Boys!" Sammy turned and faced the clock. It was only 4:30 in the evening; Susie wasn't home for another half-hour.

Sammy sighed and collapsed on the couch. He thought how he's going to surprise his family that he's home. He didn't have time to cook a huge dinner, so that was out of the question. He could go to the studio and surprise everyone, but by the time he gets there everyone must of left. Besides Norman and Wally would of told him and they would of left for the studio, but no, they wanted to see their families.

Sammy went over to his radio and turned it on. What he heard was the melody of Christmas music. It's been a year since he heard the whimsical melodies of Christmas music then the loud blaring horns to start off a battle. Sammy sighed and thought of the best way to surprise Susie.

Susie and her sons were walking home from the studio. Stephen was running around trying to catch snowflakes with his tongue, and Stanley held onto his mother's hand watching the snowfall to the ground.

"Mommy! I caught it! I caught it!" Stephen cheered showing the melting snowflake on his tongue.

Susie chuckled. "I'm proud of you sweetie." The three continued walking home till they stopped. Susie sensed something was wrong as they faced their house.

"Mommy. What's wrong?" Stanley asked.

"Someone is in our house." Susie whispered. She took the boys to the front of the door, and as she touched it the door opened a jar. "Boys stay here." Susie then went in leaving the boys worried and scared.

Susie walked in and heard the radio play I'll Be Home For Christmas. It confused her why this song will be playing at home. She then heard a familiar voice. A voice she never heard in quite a long time.

"Christmas Eve will find me." Sammy sang. Susie's eyes widen she turned and faced the entrance of the hallway. "Where love light gleams."

Susie felt like crying as Sammy continued to sing the song. Her emotions went from crying tears of joy, to giggling, to wanting to sing. "If only in my dreams." She sang. The two faced each other looking at each other face to face. Sammy and Susie leaned in for a kiss, a long and slow one for that matter.

"I'm home Susie. Just like I promised." Sammy whispered after letting him go.

Susie nodded, smiling wiping her tears away.

"Daddy!" The twins called out. The twins saw the whole love scene with their parents, and seeing their dad again they had to rush in to give their father a hug.

To Susie she didn't care this Christmas for any gifts or snow. She was glad Sammy made it home for Christmas like he promised.


	27. I'll Be Here Always

The wind blew hard making it difficult to get back to his apartment. Susie decided to stay with Sammy for tonight since the wind was getting severe by the clouds rolling in and the debris blowing around. The couple finally made it to the apartment closing the door tightly, catching their breaths.

"Finally. We made it." Sammy panted he was so tired of the wind pushing him back.

"Yeah." Susie replied catching her breath as well. The two removed their jackets and collapsed on the couch. Sammy turned on the radio, and Susie decided to look into her script for the next episode. Reading her lines made her relax a bit from the wind.

Though it soon didn't help when the wind picked up and started to hit the window. Susie whimpered and turned around seeing some leaves hit the window. Sammy came over and hugged Susie. "Hey. Hey." Sammy shushed. "Its okay. Its fine, were safe."

Susie smiled at Sammy and went back to reading. Out of the blue the lights went out. "Sammy?" Susie whimpered. "Please tell me the lights didn't go out?"

Sammy got up and navigated his way in the dark. He tried to flicker the lamp back on, but no luck. "Yep. Wind must have knocked the power out."

Sammy chuckled nervously, breathing heavily seeing she was in the dark. She hated the dark, ever since she was a child. She remembered the nights when the weather was bad and the lights went out. Susie would cry and scream for her mom and dad and the whole night would be restless comforting the child Susie Campbell.

"Okay Susie Mariee Campbell. Calm down. It's just a power outage. You're an adult." Susie said to herself, but the wave of fear went through her mind. The fear took full control of her and started to cry hard and loudly.

Sammy was spooked by his girlfriend's cry since it was dark and he didn't know if someone was in his apartment hurting his girlfriend, or if Susie fell due to how dark it was. "Susie!" He called out. He took out a flashlight he had and scanned the room to find Susie on the floor crying. He quickly ran to her and gave her a hug. "Hey. Hey. Susiebell what's wrong?"

Susie was still crying and hugged Sammy tight. "S-Scared." She sobbed.

"W-what?"

"I'm scared!" She cried. "I'm scared of the dark! I can't handle the dark!" She started to hyperventilate as Sammy hugged her and rubbed her back. He shushed her and rubbed her back in circles to clam her down.

"Susie. I'm here" While it was dark Susie faced Sammy. "I'm here." He repeated. "I'll be here." Sammy said hugging Susie close. "Always."

Susie started to feel calm, she smiled and her cries slowly went into sniffles and sighs. She laid her head on Sammy's shoulder and in return Sammy rubbed her back.

Outside the wind started to calm down, and the clouds started to disappear and separate showing the moon and stars. The moon was so bright out, that it reflected through Sammy's window giving some light into Sammy's room.

The two were sleeping on the couch cuddling and Susie was smiling, no longer afraid of the dark.


	28. Familer

Susie sighed as she sat on the couch, looking down at her shoes. It's been a month since Sammy died, and Susie hasn't taken it well. She's hasn't been eating or drinking, unless you count the wine bottles scattered on the table in front of her, she hasn't slept and she hasn't been to work.

Stephen was checking on his mother, holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a cup of hot coffee. He decided to take care of his mother, while Stanley was focused with something important for the time being. "Mom?" Stephen asked.

Susie didn't reply to her son's call. Stephen frowned, but that didn't stop him from going to her. "I baked you some of your favorite chocolate chip cookies." He smiled showing the cookies to his mother, but she didn't crack a smile or even look. Stephen pushed the bottles of wine away to place the tray of cookies on the table. He then rubbed his mother's back, and held her close.

"You look so much like him." Susie whispered. Stephen looked at his mother, and suddenly, after what felt like years, Susie looked at her son and placed her hand on his cheek. "Your so much like your father." Stephen sighed and removed his mother's hand from his cheek, and held it.

"I miss dad too." He said. Stephen hugged his mother, "But we're going to be okay. I'll be here to take care of you." Susie cried and hugged her son tightly. Stephen rubbed his mother's back again, and told her, "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." He repeated.

It's been a few hours, and Susie slowly started to feel better. She ate some of her son's cookies and drank her tea. With a sigh, she faced her son with a smile. "Stephen."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you sing Willow Weep For Me?" Susie asked. Sammy adored the song Willow Weep For Me, when he, Susie or Stephen and his brother had a bad day one of them will sing it to each other in hopes of cheering them up, and it worked.

"Sure. Want me to play it on dad's piano?" He asked.

"Please."

Stephen held his mother's hand and went over to the living room where Sammy's piano laid. Dust covered the piano, but a quick blow blew it all away. He sat down, pressed the keys to test out the tune, and played.

Susie's eyes glimmered with tears as he heard his son sing and play. It was just like their younger years when they first met. Susie gasped as where Stephen was sitting; Sammy was sitting there next to him. She rubbed her eyes, and when she opened them Sammy was gone.

Did she just see Sammy just now?

Maybe.

Susie just smiled and listened to her son play. What she didn't know was the spirit of Sammy sat next to her, and sang to her.


	29. What the Fluff

It was early in the morning and Sammy got up from the bed to make himself a cup of coffee. He stepped outside and breathed in the morning air, but he felt his nose get stuffy making him sneeze. Sammy then looked down and saw a white cat licking its paws. The cat and music director looked eye to eye, the cat's eyes big and wide.

"Meow."

Sammy closed the door quickly and locked the windows, which woke up Susie. "Sammy! What's wrong?" She asked, quickly waking up.

"Susie! We're on lockdown!" Sammy yelled, closing the window and looking through the curtains. Susie got up and went over to Sammy to see him looking at a cat, just minding its own business.

"We're on lockdown because of a cat?" Susie asked. She knew her boyfriend was allergic to cats, but going on lockdown because of it was just crazy.

"Yes." Susie rolled her eyes as they kept eye on the cat. The actress smiled seeing the white cat just, being a cat. She decided when Sammy got tired she'll be with the cat.

And she was correct, Sammy didn't drink any sip of his coffee, and he fell back asleep. Susie got dressed, and went outside to see the kitten lying down. In Susie's hand was a bowl of tuna for the kitten.

The kitten woke up hearing the footsteps of Susie. "Here you go. I got you something to eat." She said. The kitten walked on over and took a taste of the tuna. The cat mewled and devoured the bowl of tuna in a minute. Susie giggled and pets the kitten. The kitten purred and snuggled on Susie's leg.

"You're a sweet little kitten." Susie said. The kitten purred in reply. "You reminded me of my kitten Blizzard. He was my pet cat when I was a child, and he always took care of me," Susie stopped and saw the cat sleep on her leg, she smiled remembering her cat, "and he did the same thing your doing, but when I got older he. He." Susie couldn't finish what she wanted to say, and pet the kitten.

"Meow." Susie then heard another meow and saw two more cats a calico tabby and a black one. Susie motioned them to come to her, which they did and gave Susie licks and snuggles. Susie giggled being with the kittens; she got them more tuna, and went through some of Sammy's childhood stuff for a ball for the cats to play. She hopes he didn't mind.

Sammy woke up and quickly looked around, he saw it was early in the afternoon and to his horror it was not one cat in the yard, it was 5. "SUSIE!" He screamed.

Susie was in the kitchen almost dropping the milk she poured into a bowl. Quickly, she put the milk carton back in the fridge and went to the cabinet to get the cereal. When Sammy came down, Susie was too late as Sammy came by seeing a bowl of milk.

"I was just making cereal." Susie lied, hoping Sammy won't freak out more.

"Achoo." Sammy sneezed. Susie forgot she had cat fur on her dress.

Susie chuckled nervously as Sammy, nose and eyes being red, glared at his girlfriend. "Okay maybe I fed the cats," Susie's nervous expression morphed into a I feel sorry for them expression, "but they we're hungry!" She cried.

Sammy crossed his arms, he did feel bad for seeing Susie cry, but he stood to his word. No cats! Susie stopped crying and looked at Sammy, dropping the act that she was crying.

"Okay fine, but I do know where these cats came from." Susie said.

Sammy sighed and uncrossed his arms, "Ok who owns them?" Sammy asked.

"The manger of the apartment's daughter. She had a falling out with her fiancée after she caught him cheating with another woman, so he aloud her and her cats to come stay here for a while." Susie explained.

Sammy sighed, he knew how strict the manger of this place could be, and one bad thing happening to his daughter or her cats could get him evicted. "I guess they'll be living here for a while."

Susie chuckled. "Yep, besides I talked to her and she seems nice." She explained. She took the bowl outside and the kittens looked up and ran to Susie seeing the milk.

Sammy was one of the people allergic of cats, but despite the allergies he loved seeing Susie happy, and if she was happy taking care of the cats, then he was happy.

"Achoo!" Sammy sneezed again.

Even if it means dying from allergies.

The next morning Sammy woke up and did his early routine before heading to work. Though stepping out he saw his yard filled with almost 100 cats. Slowly, Sammy closed the door and went to the phone and called Susie.

"Hello!" Susie replied over the phone in her cheery voice.

"Susie, how many cats does this woman have?" Sammy asked.

Susie giggled. "A lot that I can't count."

"Oh fuck." Sammy mumbled.


	30. Secrets Revealed

Sammy and Susie we're dancing around, smiling and having fun. It was break time, and they already ate so to pass the time Sammy took Susie too his office and played music on his radio.

Sammy heard a knock on the door, and went up to open it. "Lawrence, I need you to come and see this." Norman said with a big smile.

Sammy, weird out with Norman's smiles, and left the room to see what he was smiling about.

Susie sighed dreamily, she loved Sammy and hoped for nothing to happen to them.

That is, until one mistake was made.

The actress looked around Sammy's office and found some notebooks scattered all over the desk. She found a red notebook open, and decided to read it. One page made her frozen in fear.

Sammy wrote a page about how he didn't like Susie for being so happy all the time, and how she was annoying. He also wrote how Susie just bothered him.

They've been dating for half a year and she found this out now.

Sammy walked back into the room holding laughter. "Oh Susie! The band members are monkeys when I'm not around!" He stopped laughing and saw anger and sadness in Susie's eyes. "S-Susie? Is everything okay?" He tried to reach out to her, but the actress replied by smacking Sammy's hand away.

"What's this?!" She yelled shoving Sammy's notebook in his face.

Sammy looked at notebook and stood there shocked. This was his venting notebook, and when he vents he says some things that should never been said to anyone. Susie somehow found it and read it.

"This is my venting notebook. H-How did you find it?" Sammy asked.

"How can you say these awful things about me!?" Susie yelled.

"S-Susie. That was before we dated, on that day I was mad and I had to vent and I wrote that." Sammy explained. Susie glared and threw the notebook down, not bothering to look at Sammy.

Sammy sighed and tried to give Susie a hug, only to be pushed away from her.

"Just leave me alone, jerk!" Susie spat walking out of Sammy's office.

Sammy stared at the office door and sighed, guilt finally rushed over him. "I'm sorry, Susie."

For the next few days Susie and Sammy didn't utter a word at each other. They would only turn away and mumble insults. It was hard for Norman because the two got nothing done, and had to treat them like children by sending them out of the room to cool off, but it didn't work.

The studio felt bad for them, and tried talk to both of them to see if they want to make up, but none of them wanted to talk to the other.

Not only that, this also bothered the toons. They loved seeing Susie and Sammy together, and hearing them fight just made them feel sick.

"We've got to fix this." Bendy said looking at his siblings.

Alice and Boris looked at Bendy and back at each other. Did Bendy say fix this? "Bendy you want to help fix an relationship?" Alice asked.

Bendy nodded. "Well yeah, when Sammy is with Susie they bring light and love to the studio. When they're fighting and ignoring each other it's not fun." He explained.

"He's got a point Alice." Boris pointed out.

"So what can we do about it?" Alice asked.

"Follow me. I got a plan." Bendy said.

Susie just got done with her lines and went over to the break room to give a small scream. She had to do Alice's lines for a secret admirer episode and with Sammy in front of her just made her want to punch him in the face.

"Susie?"

Susie turned around to see Wally, holding a note. "Oh hey Wally."

"I found this in the music hall earlier today, and your name was written on it." Wally held the white paper in his hand, while Susie looked at it and back at the janitor.

Susie took the note and read though it. It was from a mysterious person who heard about the whole ordeal with her and Sammy, and wants to treat her out for dinner tonight. "Tell me is this from Sammy?" Susie asked.

Wally chuckled. "Of course not, I know Sammy's handwriting."

Susie looked at the note once more and back at the janitor. "Alright. I guess I'll see this mystery person tonight."

Wally smiled and gave her thumbs up. "Cool!"

In Sammy's office, the music director was trying to come up with a new song for an episode, but was having trouble due to Susie being the only thing in his mind. Every time he apologizes to her, she ignores it and it gets him mad.

Knock! Knock!

"Sammy! Its Alice, can I come in?" Alice asked behind Sammy's door.

Alice was the worst of Sammy's problems. Being the character voiced by his, presumed ex-girlfriend, he didn't know if it was really Susie or just Alice.

"No!" Sammy snapped, getting back to work. He heard a sigh from the angelic toon, then a slip of paper sliding through his door. He turned around and saw the paper, getting up from his chair he picked up the paper and read it.

Just like with Susie's note, it was from a mysterious person who heard about the ordeal with Susie and wanted to treat him with dinner tonight. Sammy groaned, he loves Susie and didn't want to stab her in the back with another person. Though another part of him thought it was one of his male co-workers who wanted to give him a guy's night out.

"I guess I'll go then." Sammy said to himself closing the door.

Bendy looked through the distance and smiled. "Yes! Now time for plan two."

The toons and Wally spent the rest of the night getting Sammy and Susie's date ready. Since none of them cook, they took some desserts like cookies and cake and laid them on the table.

The team heard footsteps and hide so Susie or Sammy could see them.

"What are you doing here?" Sammy and Susie asked seeing the other as they walked in. "Me? I'm here for the date!"

"So it was you who sent that note!" Susie yelled.

"Me, I didn't send a note, you sent me a note!" Sammy yelled back.

"I sent no such thing!" Susie replied back.

Alice stepped up as the bickering couple turned. "It was us, we hate seeing you fight so Bendy thought of a plan to bring you guys together." Alice explained.

It went silent for a moment, but Susie and Sammy went all out yelling and insulting each other again. Alice sighed, putting her head down ready to cry.

That's when Bendy finally had enough. "Ok, enough you two!" Bendy yelled. Susie and Sammy stopped arguing and looked at the little toon. "For the past few days, you've been fighting and it's driving everyone nuts! You guys are in love with each other, and this has to stop!"

"Well say to the music director who thinks I'm annoying!" Susie spat.

"Or to the actress who thinks I'm boring!" Sammy spat back glaring at his girlfriend.

"How you about listen to Bendy for once, and stop acting like children!" Wally stepped up.

Susie and Sammy flinched; they never heard Wally be so serious before. Sure they heard him yell over his job, but this wasn't one inky mess, this was an arguing situation.

Wally went over to Susie and looked at her in the eye. "Now Susie, where did you hear all this stuff about Sammy calling you annoying?"

"In a notebook I found in his office." Susie replied.

"And did you ask permission to looking through his stuff?"

Susie was about to say something, but in her heart she knew Wally was right. Sammy left the room, and her curious self let her read some of Sammy's notebooks without permission.

"See, none of this wouldn't happen if you had asked permission."

"Same goes for you Sammy." Bendy stepped in.

"Me?" Sammy asked. "What did I do?"

"You wrote those mean things about Susie, and it wasn't very nice. Even if you didn't say it directly to her." Bendy explained.

Sammy rubbed his arm, and he knew the demon was right. He was mad that day, and he did write some awful things about Susie, even before they dated it still wasn't nice. He then looked at his girlfriend and saw she was about to cry. He lifts up her chin, and gave her a smile. "They are right."

Susie sighed. "I'm so, so sorry Sammy. I-I should have asked." She cried.

"Hey. Hey." Sammy shushed her, hugging her tight. "Its okay. I should have been the one saying sorry." Susie looked up at Sammy, who was now crying too. "I'm sorry for writing all those mean things to you. I should have never written them down! Can you forgive me?"

Susie smiled and kissed Sammy on the lips. Sammy's smiled and kissed Susie back, never wanting to let go. Susie and Sammy both let go to breath, and with a smile the actress looked her boyfriend in the eye and said, "I forgive you."

Sammy chuckled. "I forgive you too." Sammy and Susie chuckled.

"I love you." Susie whispered.

"I love you too." Then two kissed one more time.

Bendy and Wally smiled seeing they successfully fixed Susie and Sammy's relationship. Alice went over to the two and put her arms around them. "Great job you too."

Wally shrugged. "It was nothing. Just two guys bringing a couple back together."

"The only good thing you'll see us do." Bendy said.


	31. Birthday Date

Sammy walked on over to the Campbell house, a gift box in hand, a bouquet of flowers, dressed all nicely, and he was ready to celebrate Susie's birthday. Sammy knocked on the door of Susie's house and waited with a big smile on his face.

Susie's father, Harold opened the door and smiled seeing Sammy. "Ah Sammy!"

"Hello, Mr. Campbell! Is Susie here?" Sammy asked.

Harold was about to answer when Susie's voice was heard from her room. "Dad! Tell Sammy to hold on I'm still getting ready!"

Sammy chuckled and came in the house. He sat on the couch to wait for Susie to get ready. "So what plans do you have with my daughter?"

"Well. I plan to take her out for lunch then a walk at the park. To make it specific the same restaurant and park where me and Susie made it official." Sammy explained.

Harold chuckled. The two guys talked for a while, but it wasn't too long of a talk, as they heard a door close and someone coming downstairs.

"Okay! Ready!" Susie called out. Sammy blushed when he saw Susie in a new dress, a navy blue dress with a white stripe at the bottom, and buttons. She also wore a flower on her hair. Sammy felt hearts popping like bubbles seeing his girl so pretty on her birthday.

"Wow! Someone looks pretty for their birthday." Sammy joked hugging Susie and giving a kiss on her cheek.

Susie giggled. "Thanks Sammy."

Sammy blushes and handed her the small gift box. "It goes perfect for what I got for your birthday."

Susie smiled and opened up the gift box, and smiled seeing a seashell bracelet. Susie felt tears in her eyes seeing the gift. "Oh Sammy. Its beautiful." Susie put the seashell bracelet on the same arm her main bracelet was.

Sammy blushed and smiled, and the two kissed. "Well." Harold interrupted. "Don't you two have a date to go to?" He asked.

The two looked at each other and got off one another. "Right. Well dad, I'll see you tonight." Susie said as she and Sammy went off on their date.

Harold sighed seeing his little girl go off with her boyfriend. He remembered the days when Susie celebrated her birthdays with her family. "You know this day would come?" Elsie said walking towards her husband.

"I know, I just didn't know it would be this soon." Harold said. Elsie hugged her husband, who the later replied hugging his wife.

"So what's our plan?" Susie asked. Her and Sammy got off the trolley and went around town.

"Well I figured since it was your birthday, you get to pick the places you want to go." Sammy explained.

"Really!" Susie squealed, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Sammy nodded, and just like that Susie ran to a store where plushies can be sold. Sammy chuckled seeing his girlfriend's love of toys.

"Well I did say it's her day." Sammy said to himself following his girlfriend inside. When they came back out, Susie had two bags filled with plushies. Susie then saw a little boutique and went inside and bought some new hair ties, ribbons and other accessories.

After a while of shopping, Susie started to get hungry. Sammy smiled and took her to the restaurant where they're first date. The two sat down, order their meals and once the food arrived they arrived ate.

After they ate they left the restaurant and walked around the park talking, and enjoying the view. The two then relaxed on the grass watching the sunset. "Isn't sunsets beautiful?" Sammy asked.

"They are." Susie replied. Susie and Sammy faced each other and cuddled watching the sunset. Once the sunset disappeared leaving only a night sky filled with stars, something in Susie's mind clicked.

"What time is it?" Susie asked. Sammy rolled over his sleeves and saw it was almost 7 PM.

"Its 5 minutes to 7, why?" Sammy asked.

"Oh no! No! No! No!" She repeated. "We need to get to my house at 7!"

"Why?" Sammy asked.

"Because! I was born April 29that 7:05 PM and that's when we have cake and everything!" Susie explained.

In a flash, Sammy grabbed Susie's hand and the two went off to the station to catch the trolley, but they missed it. Susie groaned seeing they won't make it at home in time, but Sammy wasn't going to give up.

"Don't worry I have a back up." Sammy mentioned.

Sammy went back to his apartment and drove Susie home. Though Susie felt nervous when Sammy drove, she knew how fast he could drive and she didn't want to die on her birthday. "Please tell me you won't go fast?" She asked.

Sammy looked at Susie. "On your birthday, no way." Susie sighed in relief hearing what Sammy said was true. Soon they finally made back at Susie's house and just before 7 hit the clock.

They opened the door seeing the lights off, but the clock rang at 7 on the dot and

"Surprise!" Everyone in Susie's family and her friends from the studio shouted.

"You guys!" Susie smiled seeing her family and friends.

"Happy Birthday, Susie." Norman said.

"But you guys celebrated with me yesterday, h-how?" Susie asked.

"Well. Sammy and I talked and even though you had a party with your co-workers yesterday. I wasn't going to leave them out on your birthday today." Harold explained.

"It was one of the many ideas I agreed with, with Lawrence." Norman added.

"Plus more food! And more parties! I even brought the champagne!" Wally cheered holding two bottles of the drink.

"But. I thought it would be more fun having your family and friends here." Sammy and Susie smiled, their eyes locking on each other. "Happy Birthday Susiebelle."

Susie smiled and the two leaned in for a kiss. With that everyone in the Campbell household and the studio workers celebrated Susie's birthday.


	32. Fusion

Joey was in his summoning room; in his hand were two necklaces, a blue one and a pink one. He put them in a circle as he turned the pages of his book. Once he found the page he started whispering some words. The necklaces stared to glow and levitate off the ground. A flash of light blinded the man, making him fall of his feet. 

Joey got up and saw the necklaces back on the circle. They looked the same as they were. The man sighed, “Well most rituals don’t work as always.” He said picking up the necklaces and putting them in his pocket. 

After cleaning up the ritual, he went back to his regular office writing papers. He stopped for a second and looked at the necklaces he made. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

“Come in!” Joey called out. 

The door opened and Susie came in, “Hi Joey. Just letting you know, Sammy and I are leaving early for our date tonight.” She explained.

Joey smiled, “Of course, I didn’t forget.” 

Susie smiled, but before she left she saw the necklaces Joey tried to use a ritual on. “Those look pretty.” Susie commented. 

Joey looked at the necklaces and smiled. “Oh these. I was just found them, and well you know looking at-“ He was cut off by the actress.   
“You tried to make a ritual with them, didn’t you?” She asked.

“You catch on quick.”

Susie giggled, “I’ve been working here for a long time. I know everything about you Joey.” 

Joey smiled, “well if you want them, you can keep them. The ritual failed.” The actress smiled and took the necklaces.

“Thanks Joey!” Susie yelled leaving the office to catch up with Sammy.

The music director waited outside the studio for his girlfriend. Susie came out and walked over to her boyfriend, “Sorry I’m late, but Joey gave us something.” Susie then pulled out the necklaces, leaving Sammy in shock.

“Joey gave you that?” Sammy asked.

“Well I asked, but he said yes.” Susie explained putting the red necklace on him. 

Sammy scoffed, “Susie, you know anything from Joey could be dangerous!” He warned.

“I know,” Susie put on the blue necklace, “but he said the spell didn’t work, so it’s safe.” Susie mentioned.

Sammy sighed looking at the red necklace. He felt suspicious about it. It looked like a normal necklace to him, but Joey did something to it. Even if it didn’t work, something can and will happen at any moment.

Throughout the whole date, Sammy was focused on the necklace wondering what this necklace had in store for him and Susie. Was it going to turn him into a toon? Can he read Susie’s mind, which wasn’t a bad idea unless Sammy was in one of his daydream moments. Susie wasn’t all that worried; she was enjoying the date so far. The music director just sighed and ate his dinner. 

After dinner the two took a lovely stroll through the park. Sammy pushed his thoughts to the necklace away, but still kept his eye on it. 

“You okay, Sammy?” Susie asked.

Sammy nodded. “I’m fine.”

Susie sighed knowing her boyfriend was lying. “Is it about the necklace?” She asked. Sammy nervously turned away, not wanting to respond. Susie sighed and hugged Sammy. “Hey, its fine. We’ve been out all night, and nothing happened.” Sammy looked at the necklace and back at Susie. His girlfriend was right, nothing did happen and Joey’s spell failed. 

“Your right.” He whispered looking at his girl. Susie giggled hugging Sammy tight as the two started to spin around dancing in the moonlight. As the danced the two didn’t notice the necklaces glowing and connecting together making the couple engulfed into the light. 

“Ow my head.” A voice said waking up. The person looked down at Susie and Sammy’s shoes. “Susie why are your shoes off,” the person picked up the shoe and tried to put it on only to see they were wearing Sammy’s shoes, “and why am I wearing your…” the voice trailed off.  
“Susie. Sammy!” The figured yelled. “What happened to you, or us?” The person looked into their reflection in the water gasping at what they saw. They had long dark blonde hair, one eye was teal and the other was black. They wore a blue blouse with a red tie, Susie’s bracelet, black stockings, and black shoes. 

“AH!!!” The fusion screamed.

Back at the studio, everyone stood in shock seeing the fusion between Susie and Sammy. “Wow! So Sammy, or Susie?” Wally asked breaking the silence. He snapped his finger, “I know Samsie!” 

“Shut it Franks!” Samsie yelled. The janitor baked away from the fusion. 

Joey looked at Samsie, “It worked! I did it!” He cheered. 

“You did what?” Samsie asked.

Joey chuckled nervously, “well I found out a spell where two people can bond by being in sync. I thought it didn’t work, but it did!”

“Joey,” Samsie started, “I’m going to murder you once I’m FREE!” They yelled, showing off their Sammy. 

“Now, now. Don’t worry,” Joey patted Samsie’s shoulder. “This one isn’t permanent. All you have to do something out of sync, and poof back to Sammy and Susie.” He explained. 

“Well I guess we can do that.” Samsie replied. 

Later Samsie tried their best to escape their new form. The first thing they tried was dancing not in rhythm of the song. It was hard for one person, but for some reason they were still together. 

“Okay, plan B.” Samsie added. They went to Sammy’s office playing the guitar. “Just make a mistake, and we’ll be out of this jam.” Samsie said to them selves. Samsie tried their best to make a mistake playing the guitar, but due to the fusion, Samsie got Sammy’s music playing skills making them in sync then out of sync.

Samsie sighed, “Alright let’s just skip plan C and just give up.” Samsie collapsed on the floor; hopeless they could never go out of sync. They’ll be stuck like this forever. As they felt hopeless the necklaces started to glow again, making the two separate. 

Susie and Sammy opened their eyes and saw they were separated, and back to normal. “We’re free!” Sammy cheered. Susie smiled and the two hugged. However, they quickly released realizing they still had the necklaces on.

“Let’s throw away the necklaces first, before we start being lovey dovey.” Susie mentioned. 

Sammy chuckled, “Okay.” The two removed the necklaces, put it in a box and stashed it in a shelf. They left to continue their date not having to worry about the necklace. Susie however, felt guilty. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, you were right. I should have listened to you.” Susie sighed. 

Sammy felt bad and hugged his girlfriend. “You don’t have to feel bad. I was believing you too thinking it was broken and just a piece of junk, but Joey is a man of surprises.” He explained.

Susie giggled, “Yeah he is.” Susie and Sammy blushed staring each other in the eyes. “So, want to see a movie?” She asked.

Sammy smiled, “I would love too.” The two held hands leaving the studio for a movie.

A bit later Bendy, Boris and Alice were playing around before their bedtime. As they played Alice spotted something in the shelf. It wasn’t a book, but a box. Once she opened it she smiled seeing what was inside. The necklaces.


End file.
